En voz baja
by Nadeshico023
Summary: Post BOG. Bra, una adolescente consentida, toma una mala decisión al pasar por alto los regaños de su madre y se sube a la máquina del tiempo junto con el Trunks de la otra línea temporal. No sólo descubrirá un mundo sumido en la miseria sino también a un bondadoso muchacho junto con el que cometerá la peor indiscreción de su vida.
1. Capítulo I - Frívola

**N/A:**** ¡Hola lector y bienvenido! Antes que nada me tomaré la libertad de hacer un par de aclaraciones antes de ir a la lectura. Soy muy consiente del tipo de críticas que puedo llegar a recibir por escribir sobre una pareja tan crack como con Bra y Trunks, pero las aceptaré siempre y cuando tengan fundamentos. Si no les parece que manejo apropiadamente sus reacciones, sus personalidades, siempre son críticas válidas, después de todo cada uno es libre de tener una opinión, ya si la crítica se simplifica en "son hermanos, qué asco" entonces por favor les pediré que se lo reserven, puesto que he puesto mucho esfuerzo y cariño a este fic. Me he encargado de poner las advertencias apropiadas a este punto para que no lean algo que les desagrade enormemente, lo cual es compresible ya que estos dos personajes sí, son hermanos. Comprenderé a aquellos que prefieran abandonar el fic, y agradezco enormemente a quienes se quedan a darle una oportunidad.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que participan en este fanfic no son utilizados con fines de lucro y son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

"_Cuando todo pase y nos sorprenda la plena luz del día, algún destello anunciará que nuestro amor no tiene porvenir."_

_Parece – Babasonicos._

* * *

**En voz baja**

Capítulo I

Frívola

Tal vez era la seguridad de que jamás habría una carencia significativa en su vida, de que todo lo que pasara por su mente con sólo pronunciarlo lo tendría a su disposición. Y lo que no existiese, lo podían inventar para ella. Antes de nacer había domado al hombre más obstinado de la galaxia y obtenido su amor sin esfuerzo alguno. Lo había doblegado con una sincera sonrisa a la más tierna edad, mientras que, al primero de sus amores, le había tomado varios años.

Mimada, caprichosa, invencible. El mundo rendido ante sus pies con sólo haber sido concebida. Terca cual mula, no demasiado segura si había sido heredado de su madre o de su padre. Egocéntrica, bajo la misma duda. Y para desequilibrar ese conjunto de características que harían huir a cualquier hombre, la joven muchacha resultaba ser peculiarmente atractiva. Era una réplica casi exacta de su madre pero mejorada, la genética que le había heredado su padre la bendijo con una musculatura firme y tonificada, a pesar de ser una muchacha de contextura menuda y de no frecuentar gimnasios con regularidad. Si bien su pecho tardó más que el promedio humano en desarrollarse, finalmente lo estaba haciendo y eso la enorgullecía. Su padre le explicó que tal vez su cuerpo infante duraría más que el de los compañeros de su escuela, debido a ser mitad Saiyajin. Pero ella no se permitió complejos y los más mínimos que musitó su mente, se borraron cuando precisó su primer sujetador.

Los padres de tan intimidante pequeña mujer, comenzaron a enfrentar algunas dificultades al momento de ponerle límites. Su creación se había ido transformando con el tiempo en una mujer desafiante y demasiado segura de sí misma.

Bra había llegado a esa compleja edad en la que la rebeldía era una característica común. Tristemente para Bulma, su madre, Bra no era una adolescente común y corriente. Los mares hormonales que azotaban a su hija de vez en cuando, ya habían tomado como víctima a varios objetos de la casa. Y si bien no era la más fuerte de la Tierra, no sabía medir aún ese extra de poder que poseía.

La mujercita, heredera de la inmensa fortuna que generaciones anteriores habían amasado, no tenía la más mínima necesidad de obtener un trabajo propio o incluso especializarse en alguna materia. Bra había nacido en cuna de princesa y comenzaba a creerse esa superioridad de la que alguna vez se jactó su padre. Ese hombre solitario y soberbio a quien desesperadamente intentaba perfilar. Ella deseaba ser como ese hombre a quien tanto amaba. Después de todo, tanto él como ella eran descendientes legítimos de una raza imponente y poderosa, ella era ahora la princesa de su imperio caído. Si su padre no necesitaba oficio, ¿por qué ella debería? Bulma había cometido el error de enseñarles a sus hijos que tal vez no tenían la necesidad de trabajar para ganarse el pan de cada día. Su padre no lo hacía y ella casi no le reprochaba. Por suerte su hermano Trunks ya había superado esa dura etapa y comenzado su vida como todo un hombre. Tomando las riendas de la empresa de su madre y dejado atrás todo ese mundo de noche y mujeres que tanto le gustaba. Pero ya no pasaba mucho tiempo en compañía de su joven hermana y dedicaba la mayor parte de su día a su nuevo empleo.

Todo se había vuelto tan calmo, común y mundano en la vida de Bulma y Vegeta que tuvieron la enorme oportunidad de criar a su hija de una manera más ordinaria. Ya no había batallas mortales que decidieran el futuro del universo, ya no había enemigos poderosos que les hicieran frente —al menos por el momento—, ya no había amenaza. Bra había nacido en el seno de una pareja estable y consagrada a pesar de miles de dificultades y de sus personalidades explosivas. Bra era la consentida de Vegeta, su tesoro más preciado. Y ser amada sin miramientos por un hombre tan exageradamente selectivo, la enorgullecía a pesar de no haber hecho nada para merecerlo.

Su exceso de libertad y confianza la había llevado a vestirse de la manera más sugerente que una niña de doce años pudiera imaginar. No por las razones que muchas mujeres lo hacen, buscando atraer al sexo opuesto, sino por ese mismo instinto suyo que le susurraba "me gusta, lo quiero, es mío" y que tanto la caracterizaba. Para Bra no existía un imposible.

Quizás uno de los detonantes ente la joven mujer y su madre eran sus obvias similitudes y que, si bien ella pudo sortear las suyas con Vegeta hacía varios años atrás, tratándose de dos mujeres, era más complicado.

Cuando Bra supo que Bulma se había ido de casa en su adolescencia a recorrer el mundo con su radar del Dragón y una cartera llena de capsulas, sintió que correspondía, ella tuviera exactamente la misma libertad. Bulma, lamentablemente no encontró las palabras necesarias para oponérsele a tiempo y ella lo tomó como una grandiosa victoria.

Tal vez, al mismo tiempo que Bra surgía como una mujer independiente y atractiva, Bulma notaba que los años le rendían cuenta. Su hija tenía el pecho firme que ella debía imitar con el sujetador correcto. Las piernas estilizadas que ella obtenía a base de buena dieta y ejercicio y la piel que tristemente ella no volvería a tener, salvo que el sagrado Shen Long le concediese ese deseo. El orgullo de Bulma lentamente se encogía y ahora, quizás no tenía más que ese grandioso intelecto tan superior que su hija no se había llevado. Puede que a Bulma le costara más trabajo aceptar su edad que a Bra conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo que le gustara, y esas dos problemáticas individuales, en conjunto resultaban en caos.

—¿Dónde dejaste mis pendientes?, los de diamantes en las puntas. Tengo una reunión ésta noche y van bien con mi vestido.

—Deben estar en mi cuarto, los usé la semana pasada.

Bra no dejaba de enviar mensajes de texto en su celular acostada en el sofá, totalmente indiferente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su madre, por otra parte, buscaba frenética entre sus cajones en la habitación contigua.

—¿Por qué tomas las cosas sin avisarme, Bra? Llegaré tarde —se quejó la mayor, saliendo de su dormitorio luciendo un vestido negro con chaqueta y un peinado inmaculado. Nadie hubiera imaginado que Bulma se había arrancado de raíz un par de canas que encontró mientras se peinaba.

—Ash —protestó ella frunciendo el ceño como lo haría su padre—. Están por ahí, ¿no puedes usar otros?

—Compré este vestido pensando en esos aretes.

—Pues tampoco es la mejor combinación que pudiste haber imaginado —siseó la más joven en voz baja.

—Te oí.

Bra priorizó el llamado en su móvil a las quejas de su madre, que desesperada hurgaba entre la ropa tirada en el cuarto de su hija. Esa muchachita había sacado las peores costumbres de cada uno de sus progenitores.

—Dónde lo habrá dejado ésta niña… Oye Bra, ¿recuerdas dónde…

Al voltearse no quedaba más que un cojín del sofá tirado en el suelo, Bra se había marchado sin decir palabra.

Casi antes de enloquecer, Bulma encontró sus aretes, tirados debajo de la mesa de noche, junto a un par de medias y un zapato de tacón. Estaba molesta porque ahora llegaría al menos diez minutos tarde a la reunión y, aunque había dado aviso, no generaba la imagen de magnate corporativo que ella deseaba transmitir.

Bulma había descubierto que Bra siempre buscaría la manera de librarse de sus castigos, si bien Vegeta trataba de mantenerse al margen de sus peleas, cada que Bra se le arrimaba con la mirada entristecida y un puchero en los labios, se quebraba. Pero al tratarse de banalidades como que le regresara su celular, le conectaran la línea de Wi-Fi o la dejaran salir con sus amigos, él respondía con un sufrido "Pídele a tu madre".

La muchachita se había retirado sin decir palabra para evitar darse explicaciones, horas de llegada y demás cosas que no entendía para qué debía develar. Ningún hombre podría jamás forzarse sobre ella o maltratarla, si algo pasara podría manejarlo a la perfección. O de eso se había convencido.

Se había encontrado con un grupo de chicas y chicos de su escuela, a la vuelta de la esquina de Corporación Capsula. Y, aunque ella no era la muchacha más simpática del Planeta Tierra, era inevitable que fuera la más popular de su escuela. Era una hermosa muchacha multimillonaria, heredera de la corporación más importante del mundo y de carácter peculiar. Solía sentarse algo alejada del resto, no prestaba demasiada atención a sus compañeros y, cuando lo hacía, era tan directa y serena que daba escalofríos. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Como era de esperarse, Bra se armó de un séquito de jóvenes mujeres que se comportaban a su alrededor como buscando su aprobación permanentemente, aunque Bra no se percataba realmente de ello. Más bien creía que su sinceridad agradaba, cuando realmente todo lo malo que brotara de sus labios podría dar por acabada la autoestima de varias chicas de su preparatoria.

Pasaron las semanas y finalmente Bra culminó su ciclo, con notas regulares y un sobresaliente en Educación Física, que debería agradecer a su padre. De ahí en más, la insistencia de Bulma para que ella encontrara una carrera universitaria y prolongar sus estudios, la desquiciaba. Por supuesto no podía entender que Bulma permitiera que Vegeta pasara todo el día en casa entrenando, mientras que ella debía obligarse a estudiar otra vez. Bra estaba ciega a las intenciones de su mamá, que Bulma sólo quería buscar una motivación a la vida banal que estaba llevando su hija. Parecía carecer de ese espíritu de aventura que inició todo lo importante en su vida, de esa pasión que le brotaba de los poros a Vegeta cuando peleaba… A Bra le faltaba algo, quizás por tenerlo todo.

Ahora Bulma organizaba una agradable reunión para festejar el cierre del año, en el patio de Corporación Capsula. Y como se podía predecir fácilmente una nevada, la magnate de la ingeniería colocó una capsula de vidrio sobre el patio y la piscina, de ese modo, si empezaba a nevar como ella esperaba podrían observar los copos prácticamente caer sobre sus cabezas. Había contratado una banda, un servicio de catering y de barra. Supervisó la decoración meticulosamente y por supuesto, la selección de vinos también. Planeó un concurso de karaoke y de baile, recordando el tremendo despliegue de break dance que el Dios de la Destrucción les había demostrado un día, hacía muchos años atrás. Luego de eso, a cada reunión, Bulma procuraba una habitación repleta de pudín como había prometido, sólo por si acaso.

Trunks aún tenía muchos asuntos que resolver en la Corporación, por lo que anticipó que llegaría sobre la hora, Goku y su familia junto a Uub habían recibido su invitación personalmente, de modo que no había manera de que les permitiera faltar. Kame-House, estaría presente sin lugar a dudas, y lo único que le costó trabajo decidir era si Ten Shin Han o Launch, quienes en su juventud habían mantenido una extraña relación de la que nadie estaba seguro exactamente qué había sucedido, y desde su quiebre, no volvieron a encontrarse en la misma habitación al mismo tiempo. Bulma lanzó una moneda al cielo y Launch fue la elegida, así que tendría que enviarle, sin falta, un extravagante regalo de navidad a Ten y Chaos.

Una vez iniciada la reunión, Bulma se sirvió una enorme copa de vino añejo y le dio un sorbo. De Vegeta y Bra ni rastro. Soltó un suspiro y dejó que su cabeza se girase un poco al suelo, cuando sintió un par de pasos aproximarse, se irguió nuevamente y miró a su derecha. La mujer acomodó unos cortos mechones rubios detrás de su oreja y le sonrió levemente.

—¿Qué pasó con tus niños? —le dijo 18.

Bulma dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa forzada. —Trunks llegará en cualquier momento, tenía mucho trabajo y Bra… —bajó la mirada con hastío— La verdad no sé dónde está Bra. ¿Qué tal está Marron?

18 se infló inmediatamente, como si hubiera anticipado esa pregunta hacía semanas—. Entró a una buena universidad en la Capital del Norte, está estudiando bioingeniería. No es la mejor de su clase pero se esfuerza mucho y le va bien. No quiso que ni Krilin ni yo le consiguiéramos el dinero para la inscripción y se pasó los últimos tres años de la preparatoria haciendo actividades extra curriculares para conseguir una beca. Y lo logró.

—¡Vaya! ¡Debes estar muy orgullosa de ella! Recuerda que si necesita algo, tiene Corporación Capsula a sus servicios.

18 Sonrió ampliamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y buscaba con la mirada a su hija. A lo lejos Goten parecía estarla molestando, tomando comida de su plato mientras ella no miraba.

Para alivio de Bulma, Trunks no tardó demasiado en llegar y logró arrastrar a su padre fuera de la cámara de gravedad, aunque se mantuvo renuente en una esquina de brazos cruzados. Incluso Goku y Uub —que apenadísimo se sirvió un plato y se sentó junto a los demás—, estaban allí.

Bulma miraba el reloj y golpeaba su pie contra el suelo. Ya era muy tarde y la más pequeña no llegaba.

—¿Dónde demonios se metió tu hija? —le susurró a Vegeta, sirviéndose su quinta copa de vino.

Vegeta miró a lo lejos y entrecerró la mirada, buscando el pequeño ki de su hija.

—No tarda —dijo y se quedó estático. Volteó con vehemencia a su izquierda como si alguien hubiera dicho a gritos su nombre, pero no se escuchaba más que la música de la banda. Su mujer se extrañó y acompañó la mirada insistente de Vegeta, y esperó. Terminó incluso inclinándose sobre el pecho de su marido, haciéndolo sonrojar, pero no notó nada extraño.

—¿Qué miras? —le preguntó mirándolo directamente, cuando un haz de luz se hizo sentir en ese punto vacío al que el aludido estaba tan atento.

Con sólo volverse nuevamente pudo vislumbrar, al disiparse la luz, un artefacto peculiar que tal vez un día llegaría a perfeccionar. La compuerta semi esférica se levantó y él, gallardo y sonriente se levantó de su asiento. Dio un salto fuera y al sentirse observado, levantó la mirada.

—¡TRUNKS! —Gritó Bulma y agitó su mano derecha, obligando a Vegeta a hacerse un paso atrás y sostenerla de los brazos.

El de traje y corbata que degustaba camarones se giró, sobresaltado, para descubrir que extrañamente su madre no se dirigía a él. Fuera del domo se acercaba algo avergonzado, rascando su nuca. Bulma nunca cambiaría, sin importar la línea temporal que le tocara vivir.

Goku se puso de pie al verlo, Vegeta caminó a su encuentro con media sonrisa latente en el rostro y el pecho inflado de orgullo. Ambos percibieron de inmediato que el joven no dejaba de entrenar y que parecía estarse volviendo más fuerte.

El Trunks de traje se limpió las comisuras de la boca y se levantó de la mesa, asombrado de su reflejo ambulante. Goten estaba estupefacto, si bien ya le habían platicado sobre un Trunks de otro futuro, jamás lo había visto en persona. Ambos Trunks se aproximaron en la entrada del domo y se miraron a los ojos.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Trunks —dijeron ambos al unísono, estrechándose la mano izquierda. El resto estalló en risas y Bulma se sonrió, tal vez sería mejor reunión de lo que esperaban.

—Más te vale no venir con malas noticias —le dijo ella colocándose a su lado.

Él negó con el rostro. —Sólo quería ver cómo les estaría yendo a esta altura.

Goten y Trunks, arrastraron al noble joven "del futuro" a su mesa y le sirvieron una copa apenas terminó con sus cordiales saludos al grupo. Trunks se aflojó la corbata y pidió a la preciosa moza de falda negra, la mejor botella de champagne para brindar con sus amigos. Las descorchó provocando los alaridos festivos de su compinche y una sonrisa incómoda de su clon. Marron sonreía tímidamente desde el otro lado mientras que Pan apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa y lo inspeccionaba.

—Te ves más fuerte que el otro Trunks —dijo ella provocando una mirada indignada al de traje.

—Tenemos que hablar cosas de adultos, Pan —dijo Goten.

—Ustedes de lo único que hablan es de chicas —se quejó—. Vamos Marron, seguro la pasamos mejor en el karaoke.

Pan tomó a la de cabellera rubia de un brazo y se le llevó lejos, mientras ella intentaba balancear las bolas de arroz en su plato para no perderlas en el camino.

—¿Tú eres el segundo hijo de Son Goku? —preguntó el muchacho del futuro.

—Sí, y esa enana que se acaba de ir es su nieta.

—Bueno, me alegra mucho verlos a todos tan bien.

—¿Y cómo te está yendo por allá? —preguntó Trunks mientras servía tres copas de champagne—. Supongo que te irá tan bien como a mí con las mujeres, ¡incluso mejor! Eso de ser el salvador de la Tierra debe ser una buena tarjeta de presentación —agregó divertido.

El aludido tragó saliva, se abochornó inmediatamente y bajó la mirada, se rascó la nuca y balbuceó su respuesta.

—Pues… la verdad es que no estoy muy al pendiente de esas cosas…

—Pero tienes novia, ¿verdad? —agregó Goten con asombro.

—No —contestó sin miramientos.

—¿¡QUÉ!? Pero, pero, ¿no eres mayor que yo? —cuestionó el del presente, derramando la mitad de su copa.

—Tengo 32…

—Oye espera, ¿has estado con alguna mujer? —dijo Goten y ambos jóvenes clavaron su mirada en el abochornado rostro de Trunks pero la figura casi tambaleante de Bulma volvió a acercárseles, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su poderoso hijo del futuro.

—Ya dejen de acosarlo —dijo tomando otro sorbo—. No pudiste haber llegado en mejor momento, de haber sabido que vendrías te hubiera preparado un obsequio por las festividades.

—No, por favor. Me agrada verlos a todos reunidos festejando.

Bulma lo miró enternecida por un instante y sin querer ni darse cuenta, se sonrojó más aún de lo que el alcohol lo había hecho ya por ella. Presionó levemente el hombro del joven y se agachó para enfrentarle la mirada.

—Qué joven más educado, ¿por qué no aprendes de él, hijo?

El de corbata desarmada miró a su madre con los ojos a media asta, mientras se servía su segunda copa. Su mejor amigo sonrió con picardía.

—Sí, Trunks. Ya compórtate —le dijo disimulando seriedad.

—Tú cállate o le diré a la tía Milk lo que pasó verano pasado en Kame-House —le susurró mientras su madre se distraía con el alcohol.

La tarde fue pasando, entre risas, baile y la inesperada victoria de Oolong en el concurso de Karaoke, se arrimó la noche bastante temprano acompañada del frío invernal y un par de ocasionales copos de nieve. Goku seguía bien arrimado a la mesa de bocadillos y parecía que se había iniciado una competencia silenciosa entre Vegeta y él para determinar a quién le entraban más canapés en el estómago. A falta de peleas a muerte, aún tenían la comida. Roshi le había levantado la falda a una de las meseras y tenía media cara roja e hinchada, por el golpe que recibió con una bandeja de hierro mientras que rápidamente Goten se acercó a la muchacha para consolarla por tal horroroso acoso y de paso intentar conseguir su número telefónico. Su amigo, Trunks parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido en la silla, el cansancio laboral y la sensación cálida de su estómago por el alcohol estaban a punto de jugarle un knock out y Pan estaba a la espera para dibujarle unos graciosos bigotes de punta enrulada.

Sólo Bulma quedaba apoyada contra el domo mirando a las afueras de la Corporación a la espera de la llegada de su hija. Aparentemente estaba tan ocupada que se le hacía imposible contestarle las llamadas o los mensajes, lo que la tenía más preocupada que molesta. Apretó con fuerza sus ojos con los dedos de la mano que no sostenía la copa e intentó relajarse. Seguramente estaba bien.

—Oye, Bulma. ¿Por qué no vienes? Vamos a brindar —dijo Gohan, invitándola con una cálida sonrisa.

Ella saltó de su sitio como si la hubieran despertado de una ligera siesta y luego de girarse, devolvió la sonrisa. Miró una vez más hacia la calle y finalmente acompañó a Gohan a reunirse con el resto.

Por fortuna había sido un buen año. La corporación había sacado unos prototipos de naves realmente interesantes y Trunks estaba causando una buena impresión entre sus nuevos clientes. Con Vegeta las cosas no perdían el encanto, a pesar de los años de convivencia y ya que su hijo estaba empezando a ocupar su lugar en la empresa, podía tomarse un merecido descanso después de tantos años de trabajo.

Al finalizar el brindis comenzaron a despedirse y a marcharse uno tras otro. El equipo de limpieza tomó bolsas de residuos, levantando poco a poco las botellas vacías y elementos descartables.

Bulma se despidió de Milk y su familia y detrás venía con las mismas intenciones el muchacho del futuro que ya era todo un hombre.

—No me digas que te vas tan pronto —gimoteó ella acercándose a su encuentro.

—Sí, ha sido una linda reunión —contestó con una sincera sonrisa.

—Vuelve pronto…

Vegeta se acercó mirando a un lado, de brazos cruzados como de costumbre aunque con una expresión algo agria en el rostro.

—Ya llegó, con un grupo de mocosos —dijo ahogando cólera.

Bulma se giró y la miró adentrándose al domo. Comenzó una caminata rápida, ofuscada y de pasos pesados.

—Jovencita —comenzó en un tono severo—, ¿se puede saber quién te dio permiso de llegar a estas horas? ¡Teníamos una reunión con nuestros amigos!

Bra la miró arqueando una ceja, dejó su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pequeño jean y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tus amigos —contestó con irreverencia—, yo estaba en una reunión con los míos.

Su madre arrugó el ceño y una vena se marcó tanto en un lado de su frente como en su puño. ¡Era el colmo! No le bastaba con preocuparla de sobremanera sino que también tendría la osadía de despreciar a sus amistades de toda la vida. Preocupado por lo que podría desencadenarse a partir de la grosera respuesta de su hija, Vegeta caminó rápidamente hasta las dos mujeres de su vida y Trunks (el de su propia línea temporal) lo siguió con lo mismo en mente.

—¡Debías estar aquí hace horas!

—Ash —se quejó frunciendo como su padre y caminó por su derecha, pero Bulma la tomó del brazo y se le acercó amenazante.

Al tener el rostro de su hija a unos centímetros de distancia, se asombró. El aroma que exudaba tanto su boca como sus dedos la dejó helada. La miró a los ojos, tan similares a los de ella y sin embargo de colores más vivos y frunció con tristeza la mirada.

—Has estado fumando —le dijo y dejó ir su muñeca, extendió la mano y con firmeza prosiguió—. Entrégamelos ahora mismo.

Vegeta la miró incrédulo y tomó sitio junto a su mujer. Y, a pesar de que su hermano pretendía quedarse al margen, no podía aprobar que a tan temprana edad comenzara a fumar en secreto.

—Dáselos, Bra —dijo, acompañando a su madre.

La joven se giró sorprendida —. ¡Oye, qué hipócrita! Como si no fumaras cuando sales de la oficina.

Trunks se erizó y miró balbuceante a su madre, que parecía no afectada por la declaración.

—Tu hermano ya es un hombre adulto, tu una niña. Ahora dámelos.

La jovencita carraspeó y bajó la mirada con fastidio. El agudo olfato de Bulma, una ex fumadora la había dejado en evidencia, aunque realmente Bra no entendiera la diferencia entre fumar ocasionalmente un par de cigarrillos a irte de casa a los 16 años en busca de una antigua leyenda sobre deseos hechos realidad. No tenía lógica como ella podía gozar de semejante libertad y al mismo tiempo privarla de la suya propia.

Entre enredados pensamientos adolescentes finalmente se vio no sólo rodeada de los tres miembros restantes de su familia, sino que de cuatro y uno de ellos se veía doble. No estaba ebria, ni había bebido como para estarlo, ni había consumido otro tipo de estupefaciente que hiciera a su mente imaginar un doble de su hermano y vestido de manera diferente. Se extrañó y se giró a él, miró a lo lejos y ahí estaba la famosa máquina del tiempo que su madre había creado en otro tiempo, más caótico que el suyo.

Sin decir palabra se giró a Bulma con una mirada plagada de enfado y corrió ágilmente hasta la salida.

—¡Bra! —gritó su hermano y junto a su doble y padre comenzaron la persecución, pero al salir del domo, Bra estaba montada sobre la máquina del tiempo.

El dueño de la cápsula la tomó por los hombros, subiendo desesperadamente a la máquina mientras ella inspeccionaba en busca de algún botón de despegue o algo similar.

—¡No toques nada! —le dijo el nuevo Trunks, sujetándola con fuerza y justo cuando comenzaba a levantarla, ella jaló de una palanca y la cápsula cerró su compuerta semi-esférica.

Por supuesto Bra había visto en su vida, millones de aparatos creados por su madre y ella tendía a hacer los controles similares, entonces reconoció el boton preciso para largarse y lo pateó con su pie libre mientras Trunks intentaba abrir la compuerta.

Un haz de luz blanca rodeó la máquina y ocultó los rostros asombrados de su familia, luego se disipó, encontrándose en lo que parecía ser un desierto.

El brazo que la sostenía se relajó y la soltó, la compuerta se abrió y ella saltó rápidamente a las afueras con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Debemos regresar… —le dijo su supuesto nuevo hermano.

—Regresa tú, yo no voy a ninguna parte.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Okay, acá es donde la historia realmente empieza. Espero no me odien por cómo he representado a Bra en éste capítulo. Creo que todos pasamos por esa difícil etapa adolescente y así imagino a una que lo tiene TODO y con esas dos figuras de autoridad que la han criado, no sé qué más se podría esperar de ella. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que esta pareja no sea muy crack para ustedes, aunque sí será algo angustiante para el pobre de Mirai Trunks… ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo II - Austero

"_Yo seré en tu recuerdo como un libro prohibido, de esos que nadie confiesa haber leído."_

_Elegía de lo Lamentable – José Ángel Buesa_.

* * *

**En voz baja**

Capítulo II

Austero

Se había grabado en su memoria ya, la imagen de su madre corriendo desesperadamente a su busca, el terror reflejado en su rostro al verla subir a la máquina del tiempo y el alarido que soltó cuando jaló de la palanca roja.

Como si hubiera salido victoriosa de un encuentro, de una batalla de poder, se bajó de la máquina y apoyó sus manos en la cadera. El cielo estaba igual de oscuro que cuando se marchó de su línea temporal, al parecer el horario era el mismo e incluso tal vez la época del año. Lo único diferente resultaba ser el paisaje que, a diferencia del verde y poblado en el que ella vivía, era estéril e inhóspito.

—¿Dónde estoy? —le preguntó al hombre que la acompañaba.

—En la Capital del Oeste, o lo que era.

Bra abrió los ojos, perpleja. Sabía bien que en esa otra realidad las cosas no habían salido tan bien como en la suya. Que su padre en ésta, había muerto al igual que Gohan y los demás. Y que sólo quedaban Bulma, Milk y él, su otro hermano Trunks.

—Vaya… —dijo sin mucho interés—. Bien, ¿dónde voy a dormir?

Trunks soltó un pesado suspiro y acarició su frente. Era la primera vez que veía a la que pudo haber sido su hermana y no parecía más que una niña caprichosa y consentida, pero tenía razón en una cosa, debían ir a dormir.

—La máquina del tiempo consume mucha energía en cada viaje y sólo puedo hacer dos consecutivos, uno para ir y otro para volver a mi línea de tiempo original… Mañana hablaré con mamá para saber cuándo puedo llevarte de vuelta a tu hogar —desganado, volvió el aparato una cápsula y lo guardó en su mochila.

—¿Y dónde vives?

—A varios kilómetros al sur, ¿sabes volar?

Con autosuficiencia se cruzó de brazos, caminó unos pasos hacia adelante y miró nuevamente el cielo, alzando luego un pequeño vuelo, demostrándole así a Trunks cuál sería su respuesta. Él soltó un escurridizo quejido que Bra pasó por alto y sin dejar de mirarla, se alzó en el aire.

—Sígueme —le dijo y se marcó por el cielo, dejando una estela blanca detrás de sí.

Bra luchó consigo misma para igualar la velocidad del otro, pero por mucho empeño que puso en ello no lo igualaría jamás con su falta de entrenamiento. Trunks se giró, sin querer imaginó que la muchacha sería algo más fuerte por ser hija de Vegeta y derrochar tanto de su carácter por doquier. Paulatinamente ralentizó su velocidad, quedando casi a la par de ella, pero un par de veces en las que se giró a sonreírle atentamente, ella desvió la mirada, rechistando un "Ash" muy típico de su madre.

No fue mucho el tiempo que les tomó llegar a la modesta Corporación Capsula, ubicada en una ciudad que parecía un pueblo y que ni siquiera se comparaba con uno de los barrios de lo que antes era la Capital. Aunque de todas formas, C.C., seguía siendo el edificio más grande que se podía apreciar.

Trunks aterrizó, las calles apenas sí tenían luces y casi no había vehículos estacionados fuera de las casas. Bra sintió un escalofrío y se abrazó a sí misma, parecía una ciudad abandonada.

—La gente no sale mucho de noche, aún es un poco peligroso —comentó él, al ver la mirada extrañada de la muchacha.

Ella no contestó, sólo siguió los pasos del otro y se adentró en su morada.

Por dentro el aspecto era más cálido de lo que se observaba por fuera, habían varias luces encendidas de media intensidad que pintaban las paredes de color caramelo, varias flores en maceteros y un sofá largo color marfil, frente a un modesto televisor.

Trunks colgó su mochila y le pidió a ella que lo acompañara por un pasillo, mencionándole que deberían guardar silencio porque su madre quizás estaría durmiendo. Al final del pasillo abrió una puerta y encendió la luz, levantando la perilla junto a la entrada.

No se parecía para nada al cuarto de su hermano. En el que estaba ahora parecía sólo haber lo necesario, un escritorio con unas capsulas, unos cuadernos, un closet y una cama de dos plazas. Por fortuna parecía tener baño privado.

Él caminó hasta el closet y sacó unas sábanas y una colcha, le señaló la cama con una cálida sonrisa y se sonrojó.

—Seguramente debes tener más comodidades en tu casa, pero puedes dormir en mi cama mientras estés aquí.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella sin soltar expresión alguna.

—Dormiré en el sofá, es bastante cómodo —dijo y caminó hasta la salida.

—Deberían considerar construir un cuarto de invitados.

Él se sonrió y la miró por sobre su hombro —. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella se encontró en total silencio, salvo por los pasos de Trunks que iban alejándose lentamente. Miró a los lados, en la mesa de noche junto a la cama había un despertador programado a las 07:00 A.M, que rápidamente desactivó. Se sentó en la cama y se hizo rebotar, pero indudablemente no era de la misma calidad del colchón de su cama. Revisó los cajones, como había hecho husmeando el cuarto de su verdadero hermano y, al contrario de éste, no habían condones ni lubricantes, o servilletas. Se levantó y caminó serenamente hasta el escritorio, donde encontró un par de dibujos que parecían ser diseños de edificios y uno que otro prototipo de nave, pero lo que llamó su atención en particular fue una especie de agenda que abrió y descubrió hojas percudidas escritas casi hasta el final. Descubrió luego revisar con la mirada que se trataba de un diario íntimo. Aunque le sorprendió que mantuviera uno de esos considerando su edad y el hecho de tratarse de un hombre. Lo dejó en su lugar y se volvió a la cama, debía dormir un poco ya que ésta sería la primera noche de unas vacaciones de su familia. Se sonrió, ya no habría mamá quejándose de su falta de interés en el estudio ni rezongando sus tardanzas o desorden. Contrario a eso probablemente debía estar sufriendo su partida, extrañándola y reprochándose el haberla maltratado de esa manera, de juzgarla por fumar cuando ella misma lo había hecho y probablemente a su edad. Tal vez hasta podría fumar con libertad ahora que era inalcanzable.

Luego de buscar entre la ropa de Trunks alguna camiseta para dormir, tomó una, color celeste y se metió a la cama, que no era incómoda e incluso tenía el aroma del nuevo Trunks colado entre las hebras de su almohada. Aroma particularmente agradable, aunque se cuestionó si él usaría colonias como las de su hermano y luego resolvió que probablemente no.

Al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, tardó mucho en dormirse. Las manecillas del reloj le taladraron la cabeza durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, fue al baño un par de veces y se movió de lado a lado de la cama. Puso la almohada a un lado, del otro, sobre y debajo de su cabeza pero nada parecía ayudarle a conciliar el sueño.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el sol entraba sin permiso en el cuarto, y ella se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las mantas. Sintió como tocaban la puerta de varias veces y como su madre le preguntaba si se levantaría, entonces dudó sobre la pequeña aventura que se había dado el día de ayer, y con fastidio se encorvó en la cama, cubriéndose más. Creyendo que despertaba de un sueño extraño.

—Voy a pasar —advirtió su madre.

Sorprendida observó el revoltijo de sábanas, puso los brazos en la cadera por la poca disposición tan atípica de su hijo. Pero al girar el rostro e inspeccionar la habitación y encontrarse con un diminuto jean y un minúsculo top rosa se dio cuenta del género de lo que se encontraba acurrucado y quizás escondido entre las sábanas.

—Oye mamá, espera un segundo —dijo Trunks acercándose por el pasillo, algo acelerado—. Hay algo que debo explicarte.

Bulma se sonrió, la falta de interés de su hijo para conocer a una mujer la tenían realmente preocupada y toparse con la que quizás fuera su futura nuera de una manera tan precipitada no hizo más que emocionarla.

—¡Tienes novia!, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? Mira las fachas en las que estoy, ¡aún no he preparado el desayuno! —se quejó empuñando sus manos con fuerza.

Trunks se abochornó e hizo un paso hacia atrás, había salido temprano a comprar varias cosas para el desayuno de su "hermanita" y olvidó avisarle a su mamá que tendrían un tercero en la mesa esa mañana y probablemente varias mañanas más.

—No, no —se apresuró a decir—, no es lo que estás pensando, ¡no es mi novia!

La mujer frunció el ceño, bastante más arrugado que el de la otra línea temporal, y lo miró de manera reprobatoria. Ella no había educado a su hijo para negar de tal manera a una mujer y mucho menos frente a la aludida.

—¡Ya mismo me la presentas, Trunks!

—¡Cálmate, mamá! —le pidió asombrado por la indignación de la otra.

Las cobijas se cayeron al suelo, dejando a la mitad de la cama a una jovencita de unos 18 o 19 años como máximo, con el pelo lacio y largo hasta la cintura, revuelto y enredado, vistiendo una camiseta de Trunks y aparentemente sin pantalones puestos. Sin prestar atención al dúo que tenía en frente, bostezó y se refregó los ojos.

—Ash… mamá, ya voy —dijo entre bostezos.

Los bellos en los brazos de la mujer se erizaron, se quedó perpleja y miró a su hijo a punto de tener un tic en su ojo derecho.

—¿Qué… qué tan en el pasado fuiste?

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó confuso y ambos se volvieron a la mujercita. —Oh, no, no mamá, no eres tú… Es la hija de Vegeta y Bulma de la otra línea del tiempo.

La mujer soltó un suspiró y se irguió nuevamente, se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió a la muchacha que aún no le prestaba demasiada atención. La similitud entre ambas era impresionante, su sólo rostro era un viaje al pasado para ella y sólo la voz parecía diferenciarlas.

—Prepararé el desayuno y me lo explicarán todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Su hijo asintió y le entregó las bolsas de compras a su madre, que se retiró tranquilamente. Él se acercó con cautela hasta Bra y se sentó sobre una de las esquinas de la cama.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Tengo sueño, es muy temprano.

—Son las nueve de la mañana.

—¡Pero es domingo! —refunfuñó ella golpeando sus puños contra la cama.

—Mi mamá nos preparará algo de comer, cuando te vistas —dijo observando la ropa tirada en el suelo—, ven a la cocina con nosotros.

Bra sentía que había dormido quizás cinco minutos cuando el sol se le plantó en el rostro desfachatadamente. En casa, las cortinas de su cuarto eran gruesas de modo que por dentro aún parecía de noche así el sol le golpeara la ventana por sí mismo.

Por muchas quejas que puso, tenía hambre. La noche anterior no había cenado y ella tenía un porcentaje de saiyajin deambulando en su cuerpo que se hacía presente en la mesa.

Se volvió a vestir sus jeans y su top rosa ajustado, se colocó sus medias negras y sus botas de tacón y cordones. Fue al baño y usó el cepillo de dientes de Trunks con un poco de desagrado, usó su peine para arreglarse el cabello y se lavó el rostro antes de salir.

Su sentido del olfato la guio hasta la cocina, donde Bulma preparaba aún algo en una sartén de un lado de la habitación, y del otro, Trunks la esperaba en la mesa, bebiendo una taza de café. Al entrar volvió a sonreírle, cálidamente como lo eran cada una de sus sonrisas, pero ella no modificaba su expresión muy a menudo, por lo que sencillamente resolvió sentarse en la esquina de la mesa y comenzar a comer.

—Ya le expliqué a mamá el pequeño problema que tuvimos —dijo él y se sintió presa de la mirada matadora de Bra—. Podrás volver a tu casa en un par de semanas —se arrimó a ella mientras su madre no los observaba y le susurró al oído—, no te preocupes, no le conté sobre los cigarrillos.

Bra se extrañó y no supo si la palabra que buscaba él era un sentido "gracias" que no le dio, pero su mirada cómplice y su ligera sonrisa de satisfacción no parecían requerir más de ella. De modo que asintió muda.

La madre de Trunks se veía más avejentada que su propia madre, no parecía tener un problema con sus canas, ni tener los ánimos de ocultar sus ojeras con maquillaje como lo hacía la suya. Llevaba un mono de trabajo color azul y el cabello completamente recogido. Era extraño ver la naturalidad con la que se movía en esas condiciones, cuando, si fuera su madre, estaría totalmente escandalizada y encerrada en el baño arreglándose para estar glamorosa a la vista de todo el mundo.

Comió lentamente, aunque gran cantidad, mientras observaba al hombre del futuro con el que había viajado y lo diferente que se veía de su propio hermano a pesar de ser prácticamente el mismo. Su modesto desayuno en nada se comparaba a los de Corporación Capsula, faltaba su padre obviamente y las toneladas de comida que le correspondían a él. Faltaba el sonido del teléfono de casa, sonando y sonando sin parar, el del celular de Bulma y sus llamadas corporativas y el de Trunks y los dos suyos, el de la empresa y el de la noche. Aun así y a pesar de todas las diferencias, parecía que la compañía que se hacían esa Bulma y ese Trunks era igual de armoniosa que la de su familia en cada mañana, incluso más. Más sencilla igual.

Imaginó a su hermano, arreglándose la camisa y cuidando de no mancharse mientras devoraba velozmente todo a su paso, colocando una graciosa servilleta sobre el último botón de su camisa. Mientras que el que tenía frente parecía bastante menos acelerado para comer, casi como ella y hasta más calmo que su padre, el varón saiyajin con mejores modales en la mesa que conocía.

—Aun no te he preguntado tu nombre —dijo Bulma con una ligera sonrisa.

—Me llamo Bra.

Ante la corta respuesta de la mujercita, Bulma sonrió. Si bien en aspecto era una réplica de ella en su juventud, tenía mucho del carácter de Vegeta y parecía imitar el tono con el que él hablaba también.

—¿Y qué haces?, ¿vas a la escuela?

—Terminé la preparatoria hace unos días.

—Bueno, qué pena que tengas que pasar tus vacaciones aquí. No hay muchas cosas divertidas qué hacer. Realmente Trunks y yo nos pasamos mucho tiempo trabajando… Pero de verdad es un gusto tenerte con nosotros mientras se recarga la energía de la máquina del tiempo.

Bra masticó lenta e incómodamente su comida y luego de tragar soltó un dudoso "gracias".

—Trunks, yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer con el surtidor de energía para la ciudad, ¿por qué no la llevas a dar una vuelta?, seguro se divertirán. Además tú hace mucho no sales con amigos.

—Seguro, mamá.

La calma y armonía que había entre ellos dos la ponía bastante incómoda. Pero sin dudas necesitaba algo que hacer durante el tiempo que estuviera allí.

—¿Tienen Wi-Fi? —preguntó ella, sacando del bolsillo su celular y las miradas de confusión de Bulma y Trunks la dejaron helada. Abrió los ojos ampliamente y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía señal—. Oh Dios, no me digan que no hay internet…

—Bra… —comenzó Bulma—, verás en nuestra línea del tiempo, Goku no venció a los androides… Trunks lo logró mucho tiempo después de su llegada y lamentablemente, durante esos años en los que 17 y 18 fueron invencibles, destruyeron la mayor parte del planeta… Probablemente la compañía telefónica que le da servicio a tu teléfono ya no existe o nunca existió, y quizás quienes crearon lo que llamas Wi-Fi, murieron o no lo crearon en nuestra realidad. Lo siento.

La mujercita arrugó el ceño con amargura, guardó su celular en el bolsillo una vez más y notó que traía consigo su billetera.

—Al menos dime que mi dinero aún sirve aquí —rogó sacando unas tarjetas de crédito, débito y varios billetes.

Bulma balbuceó, ciertamente durante tantos años de vivir suministrando agua y comida o intercambiarla por materiales de construcción había hecho que el dinero en moneda y papel se devaluaran demasiado, pero Bra tenía más de lo necesario en su billetera como para vivir durante varios meses. Y si eso era lo que cargaba sólo en billetes, no quería imaginar lo que debía tener en créditos en su tarjeta de débito, pero que seguramente no le servirían allí.

—Sí, el dinero en efectivo lo puedes usar.

—Entonces vamos de compras —le dijo a Trunks y él se sonrió.

—De acuerdo, si eso quieres.

Luego de terminar de comer, Trunks se apresuró a levantar la mesa y juntar las sobras que luego guardó en el refrigerador. Se ofreció a lavar los platos pero Bulma amablemente lo rechazó para que pudiera acompañar a Bra en sus compras.

Al salir de casa, el atento caballero de melena lila le avisó a su madre que volvería temprano, lo que hizo a Bra arquear una ceja. Una vez fuera ella lo miró de reojo, se veía tranquilo y algo animado, al sentir sus ojos sobre él se giró y le sonrió una vez más, pero ella esquivó la mirada y siguió caminando.

—Hay pocas tiendas aquí. No todas las casas de la ciudad tienen electricidad aún, es en lo que estará trabajando mi madre hoy.

—¿Qué es lo que haces tú? —preguntó mirando la fachada de las casas más cercanas.

—Bueno, después de los androides sólo he tratado de ayudar a mi mamá a reconstruir la ciudad… Juntamos comida para quienes más lo necesitan y levantamos casas para los que no tienen. No podría decirlo en pocas palabras porque aún queda demasiado por hacer y muchas veces viajamos a otras ciudades para ver qué podemos hacer por ellos.

—No te pareces mucho a mi hermano.

Trunks soltó una risa poco audible —. Es que la vida de tu hermano es diferente.

Tras caminar varias cuadras se encontraron con un par de tiendas pequeñas y puestos comerciales sobre una discreta plaza, por los que deambulaban diversos grupos de personas.

—Necesitarás algo más abrigado, me sorprende que aún no haya nevado.

El aire se sentía templado a frío, más no helaba y era extraño considerando la época del año. Bra llevaba puesto una de sus prendas favoritas, una blusa strapless de color rosa con escote en forma de corazón, muy ceñida al cuerpo y que dejaba sobresalir de su ombligo el piercing colgante que se había hecho a los 16 años. Bra estaba tan segura de su cuerpo que ni siquiera usaba brasier, sus pechos no demasiado grandes no precisaban de soporte alguno para mantenerse en su lugar, aunque cualquier correntada fría dejaría al descubierto lo que ella no traía puesto.

Caminaron juntos hasta los puestos comerciales, pero no encontraba exactamente lo que estaba buscando. La ropa reveladora que generalmente usaba y conseguía en las casas de diseñadores caros en la Capital, parecían ya no existir en ese lugar, como su inexistente compañía telefónica. Luego de buscar y buscar tratando de disimular su desagrado, se quedó con una camisa blanca, una playera amarilla, unos pantalones negros al cuerpo y unos short color caqui en oferta.

—Esto te quedaría bien —le dijo Trunks acercándose con una cacheta de cuero oscura.

Bra se acercó y la miró, la tomó entre sus manos y le recordaba a una que su padre tenía guardada en el closet de su cuarto. Se la probó y resultaba ser un par de talles más grande de lo que ella necesitaba, terminando a la mitad de la línea de su trasero y las mangas cubriéndole hasta los nudillos.

—Creo que no soy muy bueno con los talles —dijo sonriendo y se acercó para devolverla, pero ella detuvo su mano con la propia y él la miró algo sorprendido.

—La quiero.

Él se alejó —. Pues, te queda muy bien.

Luego de que Bra pagara por sus compras y se llevara su nueva chaqueta puesta, Trunks decidió darle a la jovencita un recorrido por su ciudad. En caso de que un día quisiera salir de paseo y volver a casa en otro momento.

—Aún no quiero regresar —le dijo Bra al ver que no quedaba mucho por recorrer—. Vamos a otra ciudad.

El otro, que caminaba con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, presionó los labios mientras pensaba a dónde podría llevar a una adolescente malcriada de paseo.

—Hay una feria no muy lejos de aquí, pero no tiene muchas atracciones.

—Vamos.

Él se sonrió y alzó vuelo aún con las manos escondidas en sus pantalones guerrilleros y se giró en el aire, hizo una seña con la cabeza para que ella lo acompañara y la inexpresiva mujercita lo siguió, cobijando sus manos en los bolsillos de su nueva chaqueta de cuero. Trunks, que llevaba las compras de la joven Bra, acomodó la bolsa entre su cuerpo y su antebrazo para que la presión del aire no la despedazara. Ésta vez supo qué velocidad tomar para no dejarla atrás, aunque la miraba de reojo preguntándose si no estaría esforzándose para alcanzarlo a él. Al llegar a otra ciudad que quedaba a unos veinte minutos a vuelo, aterrizaron cerca del muelle. Se notaba considerablemente más grande que la anterior y Bra supuso que un día, ambas ciudades habían estado unidas pero gran parte de la ciudad había sido reducida a cenizas.

—Al menos tiene una "Rueda de la Fortuna" —comentó Bra para sí misma caminando unos pasos hacia adelante.

Sintió la mano del otro en su cintura y se giró por sobre su hombro, él le sonrió invitándola a la entrada. Sin dudar él sacó su billetera y le entregó varios billetes al hombre de traje blanco y rojo que le dio a cambio dos tickets con una enorme sonrisa, parecía suponer que eran novios. Un cartel cercano indicaba que sería la última semana de la feria y que por ello tenían varias promociones en los juegos.

—¿Qué te parece dejar "La rueda de la Fortuna" para el final?

—Me parece bien —musitó ella.

A unos pasos casi en el centro de los juegos, había una casilla amplia repleta de premios. Bra se acercó para descubrir varios juegos de ingenio y habilidad y se dijo a sí misma y con gracia la facilidad que tendría ella para lograrlo. Levantó su dedo índice a uno de los hombres que trabajaban allí y él se le acercó.

—¿Cuál quieres probar?, tienes cinco oportunidades en cada uno.

De entre todos había uno que le llamaba la atención especialmente, se trataba de una figura de metal doblada de forma inexacta varias veces. El juego consistía en pasar un círculo, también metálico, por todo el trayecto de la figura sin tocarla. El círculo tenía una pequeña pieza a cada lado para que ella pudiera sostenerla y de fallar en la tarea, una luz roja se encendería en la base de la figura. No parecía difícil, pero lo que lo hacía un reto era que la tarea se debía completar mientras la figura rotaba en su base.

Bra lo señaló con confianza y el encargado le entregó el pequeño círculo para que empezara. Pasados unos centímetros, la luz roja apareció, tomándola por sorpresa. Podría jurar que no lo había rosado, pero tal vez le faltó concentración. Recorrió en retroceso la figura y, tomando su segunda oportunidad, volvió a empezar. Casi a la mitad del recorrido, la luz roja se prendió nuevamente y ella rechistó. Tercera y cuarta ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, y se la notaba tan ofuscada que Trunks se sintió en obligación de acercarse a ella para tranquilizarla.

—Si te molestas no ganarás —le dijo apoyando los codos sobre la mesa de madera—, tranquilízate y verás que llegarás al final.

Bra tragó saliva e intentó relajar sus precipitadas respiraciones, avanzó lentamente y con el ceño fruncido, señal de su total concentración y en las curvas más difíciles escuchaba como Trunks le repetía "tranquila, despacio, eso es", lo que extrañamente le ayudaba a su respiración.

La luz verde se encendió cuando llegó al final y tocó la base, al mismo tiempo que dos campanas sonaron sobre su cabeza y ella alzó la mirada.

—¡Tenemos una ganadora!, ahora puedes elegir tu premio —dijo señalando los muñecos de peluche más pequeños.

—Felicidades —le dijo Trunks.

—¿Cuántas veces debo ganar para llevarme el más grande? —preguntó con la mirada encendida por el reto, mientras que a su compañero se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—Oye, está bien. Los que puedes llevarte también están muy bonitos.

Bra puso de un golpe el dinero sobre la mesa, que sobresaltó a su actual hermano y se hizo para atrás.

—¿Cuánto? —le preguntó con un tono severo al encargado de la exhibición.

—Las cinco veces… —dijo después de balbucear.

Dejó al descubierto su larga cabellera de particular color cuando se quitó la cacheta y se la dio a Trunks como si se tratase de su perchero personal. De haber tenido mangas largas se las hubiera remangado, pero como traía su escotado strapless no hubo necesidad. Extendió la palma de su mano al encargado y arqueó una ceja, esperando que dejara de tomarse su tiempo para darle la figura de círculo metálico y comenzar la tarea. Después de salir victoriosa de las primeras dos rondas, Trunks notó que comenzaba a ganarle la presión y volvió a recurrir a la técnica que la llevó al triunfo la primera vez. Se colocó a su lado y le dijo palabras de apoyo, en un tono calmo y sereno de voz. Llegó casi al final de la quinta ronda en cuestión de segundos, se había memorizado cada curva peligrosa y cómo debía moverse para acompañar el circuito de la manera más adecuada. La comisura de su labio se arqueó levemente en una disimulada sonrisa cuando escuchó a Trunks decirle "ya casi lo tienes" con emoción y al ver finalmente la luz verde por sexta vez junto con esas molestas campanas alzó los brazos en el aire con los puños presionados y gritó "¡SÍ!" con fuerza y emoción. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Trunks la había alzado en el aire sostenida de las rodillas, casi dejándola sentada sobre su amplio hombro, la gente se había reunido a su alrededor después de la tercera victoria y esperaban casi tan ansiosos como ellos dos, que saliera invicta del quinto encuentro con ese maldito juego. Y mientras desconocidos la festejaban, el encargado tomó un regordete unicornio rosa y se lo entregó. Realmente, a Bra no le podía interesar menos el obeso animal de peluche, pero sí le indignaba no recibir el mejor de los premios. Lo tomó como pudo, casi abrazándolo y Trunks la puso en el suelo.

—No olvide su otro premio —dijo el encargado, señalando los más pequeños.

Bra hizo una seña de desinterés con los hombros, por lo que Trunks señaló uno cualquiera y lo recibió.

—¿Ahora a dónde vamos? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír desde que llegaste.

Bra se ruborizó y frunció el ceño nuevamente, se giró y pensó en elegir por ella misma la próxima atracción. Aunque no había mucho que le emocione, las "Tazas locas" no le resultaron muy "enloquecedoras", su padre mecía su cuna con más violencia que las piruetas que daban esas máquinas, el "Paseo del Terror" parecía hecho para niños de cuatro años. Buscando un juego que le divirtiera se topó con dos postes de dos metros y medio de alto, uno de color rojo y otro de color azul. Se quedó inmóvil mirando las marcas amarillas en cada uno y la campana redonda en lo más alto.

—Te advierto que si quieres jugar a eso, perderás.

Y no había cosa que molestara más a Bra que le dijeran las cosas que no podía hacer. Hurgó en su bolsillo y tomó dos billetes arrugados, se acercó rápido al joven que custodiaba los martillos y le enseñó el dinero.

—Dame dos —le dijo.

Trunks se acercó riendo nervioso —Era una broma, Bra, no es necesario —comenzó pero la mirada fulminante de la más joven lo obligó a callar.

El muchacho le dio el martillo azul a Trunks, que lo tomó y luego de dudar un poco, le dio a blanco sin mucho esfuerzo haciendo que el medidor tocara un cuarto de la altura total del poste.

—¡Así no! —le reclamó ella—, veo lo que haces, hazlo bien.

Trunks soltó un sentido suspiro, no le gustaba la idea de ganarle a la pequeña Vegeta en un encuentro deportivo de cualquier tipo, se rascó la nuca y se irguió frente al blanco ubicado en el suelo. Al golpearlo la campana voló al cielo junto con el medidor, el encargado cayó de bruces y Bra se acercó a Trunks para entregarle el animal de peluche, se hizo para atrás, tomó el mazo rojo y se precipitó con furia al blanco, pero el medidor no llegó ni a la mitad del camino.

Los ojos de ella se agigantaron, no podía ser que existiera tal abismal brecha de poder entre ellos dos. Entonces tomó el mazo con más fuerza y volvió a darle al centro, pero el resultado fue similar. Ofuscada, se cruzó de brazos y siguió caminando, mientras que Trunks recibía un premio que rechazó por haber destruido medio juego.

Prosiguió con su molesto andar y escuchó los pasos acelerados del clon de su hermano acercándose a ella pero guardando silencio al mismo tiempo. La miraba por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando sin saber exactamente qué debía decir. Todo podía caer mal a los oídos de la caprichosa princesa, por lo que lo más sensato sería guardar silencio. Pasaron cerca de un puesto de comida y pensó en comprarle un algodón de azúcar, entonces se alejó sin decir palabra y Bra sintió cómo se distanciaba.

Un repentino dolor en la boca del estómago la incomodó y entrecerró los ojos, tal vez Trunks se había hastiado de ella y la estaba dejando sola, pero al cabo de unos segundos alzó el mentón y caminó con mayor determinación aunque no tuviera un destino planeado. Dio vueltas hasta que llegó al final del muelle, a unos metros de la Rueda de la Fortuna y vio junto a un exhibidor vacío un grupo de cinco adolescentes, esos del aspecto que su padre detestaba. Ella miró los tatuajes del más alto, de cabello negro y camiseta negra sin mangas, que fumaba y parecía mirarla debajo de sus gafas negras.

—Hola, bonita —le dijo ladeando una sonrisa.

Bra miró a un lado pero Trunks estaba fuera de vista, entonces regresó la mirada al muchacho que la había saludado.

—¿Te perdiste? —preguntó y los demás rieron.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Y, qué haces tan sola? —cuestionó de manera sugestiva, pero la mirada de ella se perdió en la ceniza que se acababa de caer de la punta de su cigarrillo. Tanteó el bolsillo trasero de su jean pero no estaba la cajetilla que su madre le reclamó antes de irse de casa. Soltó un insulto por lo bajo y miró por el rabillo del ojo a la distancia, el muchacho sonrió—. ¿Quieres? —ofreció su atado, del cual salía con ligereza uno de los filtros color madera.

Bra se acercó un paso y extendió la mano, volvió a girar pero Trunks no parecía acercarse, entonces lo tomó y el muchacho le ofreció un encendedor que le regresó luego de encender el cigarrillo y dar la primera pitada. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del humo saliendo por los orificios de su nariz. El de tatuajes sonrió al verla tan relajada y le preguntó su nombre mientras fumaba su propio cigarrillo.

—Bra —respondió ella sintiéndose un poco más cómoda.

—Ahora explícame qué hace una chica tan linda como tú aquí, sola.

—Yo no dije que estaba sola.

—¿Se enojará si te encuentra con nosotros?

—No es algo que me interese —contestó esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha y ligeramente maldadosa.

Él se sonrió e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla contra el puesto vacío y sobresalió su manzana de Adán. Era el tipo de muchacho que exudaba la palabra "peligro" por cada poro y que si su padre encontrara con ella, le rompería las piernas antes de preguntar su nombre. Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, él levantó su mano derecha y le mostró una bolsa de papel madera que escondía una botella debajo.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó y Bra dudó. Sabía que si no aceptaba se burlarían de ella por cobarde y esa no era de las cosas que más le fascinaban en el mundo. Lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y él volvió a sonreírse y levantó los hombros—. Da igual —tomó un trago de la botella oculta y volvió a ponerla de lado. Se pasó un dedo debajo de la nariz y se le acercó no sin antes pasar la botella a otra mano. Se le plantó en frente y fumó otra pitada—. ¿Qué haces ésta noche?

—Cenar en mi casa —respondió Trunks acercándose con un algodón de azúcar, la cacheta de Bra y el unicornio de peluche bajo el brazo.

El de tatuajes se hizo hacia atrás alzando las manos y con el rostro lleno de diversión.

—Tranquilo, amigo. Sólo preguntaba.

Trunks tomó la mano de Bra que aún sostenía el cigarrillo, suspiró y la miró a los ojos. Lo tomó con desagrado aunque intentó disimularlo y lo tiró al suelo para luego apagarlo con un pie.

—Al menos no lo hagas frente a mí, vámonos.

Bra se giró mientras era arrastrada lejos del grupo y el muchacho se despidió de ella con la mano.

—No me hicieron nada malo —dijo ella con tranquilidad.

—Estaban bebiendo y te invitaron cigarrillos.

—Yo no bebía.

—Ese no es el punto.

—Me dejaste sola.

Él se detuvo y la miró, pasó la mirada por el suelo un instante casi asumiendo la culpa de aquel encuentro, como por inercia.

—Lo siento…

Ella no se deshizo del agarre que él tenía sobre su muñeca, que extrañamente le resultaba familiar, quizás por ser tan territorial como su padre. La mirada no era la misma a pesar de las obvias similitudes físicas, y el color de esos ojos no era como el de su madre, sino como el de su abuela que sólo recordaba en fotos. Pero la manera de mirar no era como nada que ella hubiera visto antes, ni siquiera en su propio hermano, que tenía una especie de chispa que lo hacía más "humano", por describirlo de alguna manera, más normal o más terrícola.

—Aún nos falta la Rueda de la Fortuna —propuso él casi disculpándose una vez más.

Bra medio sonrió, Trunks era demasiado sincero al pedir perdón que reprimió esa parte suya que en otra ocasión se hubiera soltado de una sacudida y marchado gritando "¡tú no eres mi padre!". Él dejó ir su mano con delicadeza y sonrió ampliamente, le mostró los tickets y le invitó del algodón rosa que traía.

—Fui a comprarlo para ti, ya debes tener hambre.

Por segunda vez en el día de sus labios se escapó una ligera sonrisa algo avergonzada. Tomó el algodón entre sus manos y siguió a Trunks hasta la entrada del juego. Luego de entregar los boletos, se subieron a una de las coloridas casillas y el encargado cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Aunque era relativamente temprano, ya el cielo se había teñido de naranja y rosa, y a la vez comenzaba a ennegrecerse el cielo, el invierno les pisaba los talones. Una de las respiraciones de Bra se marcaron en la ventana, y Trunks notó entonces lo desabrigada que estaba.

—Toma —le dijo abrigándola, lo que la tomó por sorpresa.

Su piel blanca se tiñó de un suave color rosa en las mejillas y delicadamente se cubrió los brazos mientras miraba por la ventanilla, mientras se silenciaba un "gracias" mentalmente.

—Eres raro.

La voz suave de Bra capturó la atención del otro, que observaba el caminar de la gente en el muelle, desinteresadamente. Se giró a verla pero ella seguía con la vista en el ocaso.

—¿Por qué "raro"?

—Nunca conocí a alguien como tú.

Él se rió—. Entonces tú también eres rara.

—Yo soy diferente, no rara —contestó girando su rostro.

—Sí, definitivamente.

El aire que respiraba se le quedó estancado en la garganta. Probablemente no existían palabras para definir la conversación que sostenía y que probablemente tendría hasta que llegara el momento de marcharse. Ese Trunks era tan familiar y a la vez tan nuevo y extraño. Su amabilidad y la calidez que emanaba como una órbita la hacía sentir cómoda, segura. Pero no era la misma sensación de complicidad que tenía con su hermano, aunque realmente fuera él, dadas otras circunstancias.

Bra desechó sus enmarañados pensamientos al notar que no llegaría jamás a una conclusión. Ambos eran su hermano y a la vez sólo uno lo era, pero éste nuevo Trunks tenía algo diferente que le intrigaba.

No encontraron demasiado tema de conversación el resto del tiempo que pasaron en la cabina. Él le preguntó por sus amigos de la escuela, sus notas y pasatiempos. Ella le preguntó por las obras benéficas en las que participaba, por los dibujos en su escritorio y por el trabajo de su madre. Cuando él le cuestionó si tenía novio, ella se sonrió y bajó la mirada aunque no supo por qué, ya que no lo tenía ni había nadie de su interés en el planeta. Ella hizo la misma pregunta pero la respuesta de él fue más clara y planeada, "no estoy muy al pendiente de esas cosas".

Al bajar buscaron un cesto para tirar la varilla del algodón y caminaron hasta la salida y a una distancia prudencial iniciaron su vuelo hasta el hogar de Trunks. Los atrapó la noche al regresar a Corporación Capsula, aunque aún no era hora de cenar. Aterrizaron cerca de la plaza que visitaron temprano pero ahora los comerciantes levantaban sus puestos, la hora insegura se estaba acercando. Las mujeres caminaban a paso rápido y sin mirar a los ojos, y los hombres caminaban aparentando tranquilidad como si fuese un escudo que impedirían que un ladrón les hurtara. Al cabo de unas cuadras no había más que silencio casi aterrador. Bulma los esperaba con la cena lista y Trunks dejó las compras de Bra sobre su cama junto a los premios del juego de habilidad en el que había participado. Los dos se limpiaron las manos y se acercaron a la mesa. Bulma miraba a Bra como maravillada mientras ella le conversaba sobre su banal vida mortal y aburrida, lo que la hizo sentir aún más cómoda que antes. Al terminar la cena Trunks recogió la mesa una vez más y limpió los platos, Bulma se despidió de ambos y se fue a dormir a su dormitorio en el primer piso. Ligeramente incómoda, Bra se acercó al de cabello lila, caminando a pasos cortos y medidos.

—Te… ¿te ayudo en algo? —balbuceó.

—Gracias, ya casi termino. Deberías ir a dormir, o si quieres darte una ducha, toma las toallas de mi closet.

Ella asintió y se retiró a la habitación de Trunks, haciendo caso de su sugerencia se dio una ducha y se vistió otra vez la camiseta celeste que usó de pijama la noche anterior.

Ésta vez sabía que tardaría en dormirse. Se acostó en la cama y miró el techo, ¿qué estaría haciendo su papá en ese momento? ¿estarían preocupados? ¿la echarían de menos? Se incorporó sobre la cama y sentada, frunció el labio. Comenzaba a extrañar su hogar. Fue entonces cuando hoyó los pasos de Trunks caminando hasta el sofá en el que durmió la noche anterior y sin querer, volvió la vista hasta el diario que había hojeado anteriormente. Se levantó cuidadosamente y lo tomó entre sus manos, se regresó a la cama, prendió el velador y comenzó a leer.

"_Hoy Gohan me enseñó a volar"_

Estaba escrito en unas letras infantiles.

"_Me dijo que concentre mi ki pero tardé casi todo el día en lograrlo, pensé que no podría. Mamá me dijo que debía tener paciencia, que mi papá era un hombre muy poderoso y que seguramente yo igual lo seré."_

Bra se sonrió, seguramente era un recuerdo de su infancia. Se saltó unas hojas, casi al medio del diario.

"_Cuando la transformación se esfumó y me desperté no tenía nada más que angustia y dolor, el dolor más profundo que he sentido jamás en toda mi vida. Las ganas de vivir desaparecieron. No sé si desde entonces he caminado vacío en busca de una razón para seguir viviendo porque parece que cada vez que encuentro una, temo me la arrebaten de la misma manera. Ni siquiera quiero ver a mi madre, pues temo que la encuentren y la asesinen para torturarme. Si yo hubiera sido más fuerte, Gohan seguiría vivo"_

Ella se quedó helada y cerró el pequeño cuaderno, lo colocó debajo del velador y se acomodó para dormir pero no podía cerrar los ojos. La caligrafía había mejorado notablemente, pero se notaba que aún no era el hombre que había conocido, quizás incluso era menor que ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, la diferencia entre ambos Trunks estaba delimitada por el sufrimiento de uno de ellos, casi mártir de un mundo apocalíptico. Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla. Ella también lo sentía mucho.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

N/A: Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me hicieron re feliz todos y cada uno de ellos. Espero nuevamente haberlos al menos entretenido con este capítulo, sé que el próximo es mucho mejor y que les gustará (sí, le tengo mucha fe). ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!


	3. Capítulo III - Hospital

"_Everything about you pains my envying; your soul can't hate anything. Everything about you is so easy to love; they're watching you from above."_

_Bliss – Muse._

* * *

**En voz baja**

**Capítulo III**

Hospital

Cuando finalmente la tocó la luz del día, sus ojos ardían como si se estuvieran secando. Era lógico, puesto a que a duras penas pudo conciliar el sueño después de leer ese minúsculo párrafo tan significativo.

No se trataba de la adolescente más empática de la Tierra, tampoco de la región, y tal vez ni siquiera de esa casa, pero Bra sintió un dolor muy profundo en su interior al leer esas líneas al azar en el diario de Trunks. Recordaba alguna vez en la que su madre había soltado algo de información sobre la vida de ese otro hijo que una vez los visitó del futuro, y en aquel momento no había prestado verdadera atención simplemente porque no era de su interés, le resultaba un asunto trivial. Sabía que en la realidad en la que estaba ahora muchas cosas eran diferentes y sus amigos incluso habían muerto sin remedio, aunque nunca tuvo la delicadeza de pensar cómo había sucedido. Trunks había presenciado más de una muerte al ser un joven muchacho, y ella ni siquiera había tenido un desengaño amoroso aún. Él creció en un mundo destruido del que ella se había salvado… y ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, él la había salvado de ello al intervenir en su realidad. A pesar de haber salvado la vida de su familia, la línea de tiempo de ese Trunks no volvió a ser lo que debía… continuó igual y por ello ahora dedicaba su vida a reconstruir lo que quedaba del mundo. Y con una sonrisa.

Luego de revolverse incómoda en la cama, se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas, con el ceño fruncido. Miró de lado al nefasto diario que le quitó el sueño y apretó los dientes.

—_Y aun así, sonríe._

Sintió algo de fastidio, al mismo tiempo y sin entender totalmente por qué. Parecía ser que Trunks daba lo mejor de sí en todo momento para mejorar la situación de su mundo, pero el conservar ese diario con tan oscuros pensamientos plasmados la llevó a pensar en que quizás habrían escritos más actuales y tal vez igual de oscuros. Pero por alguna razón se abstuvo de comprobarlo. Después de una ducha que la ayudó a despabilarse, tomó el pequeño cuaderno entre sus manos y lo guardó en el cajón, fuera de la vista de él. Tomó su camisa blanca y sus shorts caqui y salió por el pasillo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Al llegar a la sala de estar, inspeccionó con la mirada el sofá y lo encontró en perfectas condiciones, nadie hubiera imaginado que Trunks había dormido allí. Evidentemente se levantaba más temprano que ella y arreglaba todo para que no lo encontraran durmiendo, ni a él, ni a las sábanas desordenadas sobre los cojines. Se olía levemente el aroma del café y la nicotina, lo que la atrajo hasta la cocina donde Bulma revisaba unos apuntes mientras bebía de su taza y junto a la ventana, sobre un cenicero, tenía su cigarrillo. Ella levantó la mirada y le dio los buenos días, luego se apresuró junto a la ventana para cerrarla.

—Lo siento, no solemos tener muchas visitas —dijo aparentemente decidida a apagar su cigarrillo.

—Déjalo, no me molesta —Le dijo Bra, caminando hasta la ventana.

La jovencita miró los alrededores sin prestar real atención. Bulma se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, la trenza que se armó en la mañana se le desarmaba, miró de reojo a Bra que parecía dispersa y bebió un sorbo de su café, tan fuerte como le gustaba. De un momento al otro se le escapó una sonrisa bastante amplia, estaba emocionada, tan emocionada como no estaba hacía años. Cuando iba a comenzar a hablar se detuvo a sí misma y luego de una corta batalla consigo misma, resolvió romper el silencio.

—Sabes… —comenzó con la vista en el espiral que se había formado al revolver su café—, me da mucha curiosidad que estés aquí —dijo, atrapando la atención de Bra—. La verdad es que cuando llegaste deseaba hacerte muchas preguntas, te hubiera tenido aquí conmigo toda la noche pero Trunks me pidió que no lo hiciera. Al principio no entendí muy bien a qué se refería, creí que por ser hija mía y verte exactamente como yo cuando tenía tu edad, serías accesible y no te molestaría, que venir aquí sería una aventura tuya, como yo tuve la mía en su momento. Aunque me molestó y tuve que reprimirme mucho, le hice caso a Trunks, él nunca me pide nada y no sería justo negarle nada cuándo lo hace. Luego de conocerte sólo un poco me di cuenta por qué me lo pidió… eres más como él que como yo, ni siquiera necesito preguntarte quién es tu padre porque al verte ahí, parada junto a la ventana, de brazos cruzados y con esa mirada desconfiada me provocas un escalofrío intenso, un dejavú muy vívido. No tengo ninguna duda de que eres hija de Vegeta —la joven no supo exactamente qué respuesta esperaba de ella, se quedó callada y desvió la mirada, algo incómoda—. Muchas veces me pregunté si a esta altura seguiríamos juntos, tu padre y yo. Si él habría cambiado, si me hubiera cansado, si nos hubiéramos hartado el uno del otro, y el verte aquí en lugar de darme respuestas me trae más dudas.

—¿Qué dudas tienes? —preguntó Bra, sacando a Bulma de su ensimismamiento.

La mujer presionó los labios, se dejó apoyar sobre el respaldo de su silla, pensando con detenimiento lo que contestaría. Tal vez debía ser selectiva ya que si Bra resultaba ser como Vegeta, no diría mucho.

—¿Me volví más tolerante, indulgente, permisiva o es que él realmente cambió?

—¿Mi mamá? ¿tolerante? —cuestionó ella en un tono altanero y soltó un bufido—, es muy insistente… no es severa, sólo que le cuesta entender que puedo cuidarme sola… Papá es diferente.

—¿Cómo _diferente_?

—No lo sé, sólo diferente —no bastó más para que Bulma notara lo enternecido de su mirada y la obvia admiración que se le desbordaba con sólo pensarlo. Similar a la que le transmitió su hijo, cuando volvió de la otra línea de tiempo.

—Bueno, hay café si quieres tomar algo. Trunks salió temprano a hacer unas diligencias, volverá por la tarde.

—¿En dónde está?

—En una ciudad vecina al norte, a 200 kilómetros de aquí. Están reconstruyendo un hospital y Trunks parece ser muy útil a la hora de llevar materiales de un lado al otro. Les ahorra bastante tiempo.

—Mi hermano no hace uso de su fuerza frente a la gente, creerían que es raro.

—Bueno, nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de mantener escondido semejante don. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Bra se arrimó al recipiente del café y se tomó un segundo para acomodar sus ideas, tomó una taza amarilla y se sirvió de la bebida caliente.

—¿También puedo ir?

* * *

—Déjame ayudarte.

—No… Estoy bien, gracias.

—Nunca me dejas ayudarte.

—Es que yo… no, en serio, estoy bien.

Con sus ojos celestes buscó en el cielo algo que le ayudara a disimular el rubor de sus mejillas, como si eso fuera posible. Tal vez desviar la mirada para que ella no notara lo apenado que se ponía al tener a una insistente y hermosa mujer a su lado.

Jamu tomó una caja de herramientas del piso y caminó decida junto a Trunks, que cargaba pesados materiales de construcción, caminando por la escalera hasta el segundo piso.

—Con tu ayuda terminaremos antes de lo que pensábamos —comentó sonriente tocando distraídamente el brazo del muchacho.

Él apretó los dientes y contuvo el aire hasta que ella lo soltó, sencillamente no encontraba manera de simular tranquilidad cuando ella se encontraba atrevidamente cerca, aunque no fuera su real intención transgredir los límites del otro.

—¿Comiste algo?, deberíamos comer cuando terminemos aquí.

—Si quieres puedes ir a comer algo, yo puedo seguir —agregó él.

—No, cómo crees. No te dejaré trabajando solo.

Jamu se había vuelto el dolor de cabeza más grande de Trunks. Cualquier otro que colaborara con la reconstrucción del hospital creería que él era el más afortunado de todos. Los ojos púrpura de ella era hipnóticos, profundos y ciertamente sensuales; su cabello también púrpura era lacio y largo hasta la mitad de su menuda espalda, de piel blanca, bellas proporciones e impactante delantera. La mayoría de los días, como éste, se pintaba los labios de un tono rojizo que hoy se veía perfecto con la playera roja de mangas cortas que tenía.

Las intenciones de ella eran obvias por mucho que intentara negarlo, estaba enamorada de Trunks. Cada día lo esperaba pacientemente frente al hospital desde que lo conoció y lo acompañaba en sus tareas diarias, maravillada por su fuerza y bondad, y por supuesto su atractivo aspecto. Pero a pesar de las continuas invitaciones que le hacía, a pasar algo de tiempo juntos fuera de la construcción, él la rechazaba sutilmente. Aun así no destruía sus esperanzas, ella volvía a intentarlo al día siguiente y lo seguiría intentando. Se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle cada aspecto de su vida, y entre lo que pudo recabar del reservado hombre, no había una novia. Trunks fingía no notar sus avances, en orden de no darles respuesta, pero cada vez se sentía más intimidado por su sola presencia.

—No viniste ayer… —dijo ella apartando la mirada, esperando lo peor.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento —contestó girándose a ella. Ya habían llegado al segundo piso y él debía comenzar con sus labores, pero lo tomó desprevenido y al juzgar por la mirada de ella, esperaba más de su respuesta—. Llevé al parque de diversiones a…—los ojos de Jamu se ensancharon, de decirle que estaba con quien en otro tiempo hubiese sido su pequeña hermana, vendrían muchas más explicaciones que dar y no le pareció de lo más conveniente—. Una amiga.

—Ya veo —musitó ella con la voz adolorida imaginando que otra había logrado lo que ella no.

Trunks la miró con atención, a pesar de rechazarla todo el tiempo no deseaba causarle ningún daño. Era una buena mujer y merecía ser correspondida, sólo que él simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—No es lo que crees —se apresuró a decir y ella alzó la mirada, luego él tragó saliva y continuó con sus labores—, es mi prima…mi prima lejana.

La justificación de Trunks, alcanzó para revivirle la sonrisa a Jamu.

—¿Me la presentarás?, me gustaría conocerla.

—No sé cuánto tiempo se vaya a quedar.

—¿Entonces está de vacaciones?, podemos llevarla de paseo a la plaza, invitarle un helado. Podemos llevarla al cine, tal vez si quieres hasta podría llevarla a un _día de chicas_.

—No creo que sea muy buena idea, Jamu. Tiene un carácter particular… —dijo sonriendo, cordialmente—, la verdad me da miedo lo que podría pasar —agregó luego, en voz baja.

Si en algo Bra podía parecerse a su padre era en la inhabilidad de soportar a la gente que hablara demasiado y muy rápido. Bulma era la única mujer parlanchina a la que podían tolerar, y lamentablemente no podían aplicarlo al resto de la humanidad. Dejar a Bra sola con Jamu sería como arrojar una molotov a un convento en plena misa. Desastre.

* * *

El invierno ya se hacía presente en el aire frío que predominaba en las calles, haciendo que la muchacha del otro tiempo se arrepintiera levemente de sus atrevidos pantalones cortos. Estaba fastidiada mucho antes de salir de casa, mucho antes incluso de despertar. La manera tan cándida que tenía Trunks de comportarse todos los días a pesar de la infortunada vida que le toca vivir, le dejaba un agrio sabor de boca. Como si todo lo que había conocido de él no fuera más que una fachada que buscaba aparentar algo más crudo debajo. Que su sonrisa tal vez era una mentira, que sus ganas de ayudar al prójimo eran el antifaz de un ser desolado. Y eso la enfurecía, aunque no entendiera por qué.

Se sentía como si él le estuviese mintiendo, y la indignación que traía encima se le hacía tan insoportable que no encontró más remedio que ir tras él y exigirle una explicación, aunque tal vez ella no la mereciera.

Antes de retirarse de Corporación Capsula, Bulma le indicó el sitio en el que Trunks trabajaría, feliz de verla con intenciones de colaborar en la obra, cosa de la que ella pasaba totalmente pero no parecía muy cortés mencionárselo. Con un poco de reticencia levitó en la entrada de casa, no sin antes echar un vistazo en busca de algún curioso, subió el cierre de su chaqueta y se retiró rápidamente. El frío ya le había sonrojado las mejillas y endurecido los nudillos, aunque estuvieran bien ocultos en sus bolsillos; para cuando vio con dificultad una ciudad. Decidió bajar en donde nadie pudiera verla, un callejón entre dos edificios y así evitarse miradas asombradas.

—Ya, ahora dónde estará ese hospital —se preguntó a sí misma y luego oyó el sonido de unas latas a su espalda. Se giró con agresividad, lista para defenderse, pero no encontró un atacante, sólo una lata rodando hasta sus pies. Se inclinó y la tomó entre sus manos, extrañada caminó hacia adelante y del contenedor de basura que estaba colmado de desperdicios, cayeron un par de hojas de diario y bolsas negras de residuos. Había alguien allí dentro.

—¡Vamos, hermano! Apresúrate —escuchó de una infante que se acercaba corriendo y se ocultó detrás del contenedor—. Me da miedo estar aquí.

—No te preocupes, Minene. Yo te cuidaré —contestó un muchachito de unos nueve años que salió de un salto del contenedor.

—¿Encontraste algo?

—No, aquí no hay comida.

Los ojos de Bra se agigantaron. _¿Comida?,_ se preguntó, alarmada.

—¿Y qué vamos a cenar?

—Yo me preocuparé por eso, Minene —dijo el niño, acariciando la cabellera lila de su pequeña hermanita con una cálida sonrisa, similar a la de Trunks.

—¡Esperen! —soltó Bra sin pensar, asustando a los niños, que se hicieron hacia atrás rápidamente—. ¡No! No tengas miedo, ten —siguió, agitada mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos, dejando caer al suelo la lata—, con esto pueden comprar comida ¿no?

El niño la miró con desconfianza y colocó a la niña a su espalda, observando los arrugados billetes que traía ella en su mano.

—¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

—Nada.

—¡¿Crees que me creeré eso?!

—¡Pues créetelo!

—¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?!

—¡Ya no discutas niño sólo toma el maldito dinero y cállate! ¡¿O es que no quieres comer?!

La posición amenazante de Bra hizo temblar al par de críos, que sin más opción tomaron con terror el dinero y corrieron al otro lado del callejón. Bra soltó un respiro, al menos lo habían tomado y tal vez sí, debería considerar mejorar un poco sus habilidades de convencimiento y negociación.

Al llegar a la calle el niño se detuvo, y su hermanita jaló de su ropa hecha jirones pero él no titubeó al mirarla e inclinar la cabeza en agradecimiento, luego de devolver el gesto, ella sonrió con suavidad y la mirada enternecida, como no hacía desde que era niña.

Observó el suelo por un momento manteniendo esa ligera sonrisa que se deslizó en pocos segundos, formando una línea recta y fría. Pateó la lata con fuerza y ésta rebotó contra la pared de concreto y se vengó contra su blanco muslo, cortándola con el extremo abierto y oxidado.

—¡Mierda! —chilló abrazando su pierna, que comenzaba a escurrir pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Afortunadamente no se trataba de una herida profunda, sólo superficial. El único inconveniente probablemente sería lo oxidado que estaba aquel pedazo de aluminio.

—De todos modos iba al hospital, espero que haya alguien que pueda ayudarme.

Luego de buscarlo por varias cuadras, vio a lo lejos un edificio que más bien parecía sólo el armazón del mismo. A pesar de que había varios pisos sin terminar, unas habitaciones parecían estar en funcionamiento. Asumió que por la necesidad y urgencia del servicio sanitario.

Repentinamente recordó con incomodidad la expresión en la mirada de aquel niño, que con tanto recelo cuidaba de su hermana. Tal vez era una reacción común en los hombres fingir naturalidad ante los hechos más lamentables que tuvieran que vivir, mientras alguien los observara. Alzó la vista y Trunks cargaba sobre su hombro una gruesa viga, de esas que formarían parte del armazón del edificio, y la depositaba sobre uno de los últimos pisos. Volando, sin importarle las miradas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sólo ella era quien lo espiaba, muchos ojos curiosos a su alrededor lo señalaban e incluso murmuraban sobre él. Trunks no tenía una hermanita que cuidar, sino un mundo entero.

Comenzó a entender con amargura por qué Trunks no exteriorizaba todo el dolor que podía sentir y por qué lo ocultaba hasta de su propia mirada. Aunque ella seguía creyendo que tanta serenidad era inhumana y que tal actuación no era más que una vil máscara para lo que sea que fuera, que viviera debajo.

Se decidió a entrar al edificio blanco luego de juntar algo de coraje que iba perdiendo a medida que se acercaba al último piso con la mirada del niño pintada sobre sus ojos. Pero su línea mental se vio desvanecida cuando escuchó el primero de muchos piropos y se detuvo un instante.

—¿Te acompaño, bebé? —le dijo un desagradable hombre de mediana edad vistiendo unos jeans que le quedaban cortos, a juzgar por la línea ennegrecida que se asomaba de su trasero. El sujeto le giñó un ojo y los labios de ella temblaron de repulsión.

Siguió caminando y escuchó un silbido, unos pasos más y oyó "lindas piernas, muñeca", así que aceleró el paso hasta que un "creo que voy a casarme" le poseyó las piernas y con desesperación subió al último piso. Su rostro se dio de lleno contra una camiseta negra, con manchas de tierra o cemento y olor a sudor tapado por un desodorante masculino, unos grandes brazos se enlazaron a su cuerpo y se quedó sin aliento al ver lo definido de sus bíceps y la suavidad de su piel morena. Respiró profundo al levantar la mirada y cruzarse con su amplio cuello que aún conservaba un ligero aroma a su jabón de baño. Miró sus ojos celestes y descubrió con el rostro sonrojado que se trataba de la dulce mirada de Trunks, que le sonrió con cortesía y le acomodó el cabello, que el abrupto encuentro le había revuelto. Ella se hizo un paso hacia atrás bruscamente y frunció el ceño, apartó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cómo te cruzas así de la nada?

Él sonrió y se rascó la nuca, llevaba el cabello suelto y se había quitado la chaqueta de jean que acostumbraba, seguramente para trabajar con más comodidad.

—Lo siento, no sabía que vendrías. ¿Mamá te dijo dónde encontrarme?

—Sí… Es que yo… —dudó su propósito y deslizó la mirada a su hombro.

—Te lastimaste —notó él enseguida y se agachó, tomando su muslo con una mano.

—¡Oye!, ¡qué haces! —reclamó Bra, sosteniéndose del hombro de Trunks.

Su rostro se cubrió de rubor mientras el de cabellera larga inspeccionaba la herida de su pierna, y presionó los labios con fuerza.

—No es profunda, ¿con qué te lo hiciste?

—Con una lata, estaba oxidada. Creo que necesitaré una antitetánica —entonces bajó la mirada y él la observaba con atención y con la boca entre abierta. Se veía tan diferente a su hermano que no podía creer que fueran la misma persona. Su cabello incluso parecía más claro, entre lila y grisáceo mientras que el del otro era algo más bien púrpura. La musculatura de éste estaba más definida, sus brazos más grandes y su olor era diferente. No tenía la mirada pícara de su hermano, tenía otra, más inocente, más pura.

Él se levantó sacándola de sus pensamientos y soltando su pierna, ella rápidamente se soltó del hombro de él y se incorporó sobre sus dos pies.

—Acompáñame, Jamu puede ayudarte con eso.

—¿Quién es Jamu? —preguntó Bra.

—Una chica que colabora con la obra, es enfermera y trabajará aquí cuando terminemos.

En el piso habían dos habitaciones a medio construir, una de ellas estaba casi terminada y Trunks acompañó a la más joven hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, Jamu pintaba con una brocha larga las paredes de un tono verde pastel. Se giró y le sonrió ampliamente a él, como si estuviera emocionada de verlo otra vez. Bra salió de detrás de la amplia espalda de Trunks y ella le dirigió una no tan alegre sonrisa, sin embargo cordial.

—Ella es Bra, mi… mi prima —la aludida alzó una ceja, pero guardó silencio—, se lastimó ¿podrías ver su herida?

—Por supuesto —contestó en un tono entusiasta.

La acomodó en una silla y trajo su botiquín de primeros auxilios, limpió la herida y la vendó. No necesitaría de ningún punto y al terminar, Jamu dijo que se procuraría un par de cosas de la enfermería de abajo para inyectarla y se retiró.

—¿Prima? —cuestionó Bra, mirando las paredes. Como si le restara importancia a su propia pregunta.

—Creo que sería más fácil de entender para ella, nunca le mencioné que tengo una máquina del tiempo, tampoco que tengo una hermana y tenerla de un día para el otro puede ser extraño para algunas personas —dijo con humor.

—Como volar o tener fuerza sobre humana.

Trunks la miró sorprendido—. Son cosas diferentes.

—Una mentira es una mentira.

—Sólo… no es necesario que Jamu sepa ciertas cosas. Ella es una chica dulce, normal, tiene buenas intenciones. Algunas cosas son demasiado extrañas para que ella pueda manejarlas.

—Yo puedo manejarlas.

—Pero tú eres diferente, Bra.

Ella se quedó callada, no es como si le hubiera ofendido lo que acaba de salir de los labios de Trunks, ella siempre se sintió diferente, especial, incluso más importante que el promedio.

—¿Te gusta esa chica?

—¿Qué? No, no… No es eso, verás, es qué… Bra, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios por la gente que uno quiere. Es por eso que—

—¡Aquí tengo todo, linda! Sólo un pequeño pinchacito y ya —soltó Jamu como una cascada de palabrería sin fin y sujetó el brazo de Bra con una banda plástica—. Quizás luego podamos ir de compras o por un helado, cuando Trunks me comentó que su prima estaba de visita y que la había llevado al parque de diversiones imaginé que se trataría de una niña más pequeña pero veo que eres toda una mujer. Ahora no sé si llevarte a la plaza para columpiarte, mejor vamos a ver ropa o al cine ¿qué dices?

—Uhm… en verdad yo… uhm —murmuró, deslizando la miranda entre la inocente de Jamu y la incómoda de Trunks—, creo que preferiría pasar estas vacaciones con mi tía Bulma y mi primo Trunks.

—Oh, pues. Está bien, Bra —contestó con un ligero tono de amargura, deslizando la aguja fuera del brazo de la muchacha y presionando el sitio con una pequeña bola de algodón.

Durante el resto del día Bra ayudó a su ahora primo con sus tareas, si bien no se comparaba a su fuerza podía hacer uso de sus habilidades en pintura o martillar una que otra tabla sin perder un dedo en el proceso. Para el atardecer ya estaba exhausta y somnolienta, asediada por sus propios bostezos y librando una batalla interminable con sus párpados. Cuando Trunks notó lo agotada que estaba decidió que era hora de terminar e ir a casa, se despidieron de la agradable muchachita de cabello púrpura y Trunks tomó a Bra entre sus brazos decidido a regresar a Corporación Capsula.

—¿Sabes que no necesito que me cargues, verdad?

—Lo sé, es que te ves algo cansada y no quisiera que te esfuerces demás. Hiciste un gran trabajo hoy. Te felicito, Bra.

Y otra vez le dedicó esa mirada que le transmitía una sensación cálida, esa amabilidad que interpretaba tan estupendamente y que se creía en cada tacto, o en cada gesto. No podía ser que fuera una fachada, que fuera todo un espejismo. ¿Realmente sentiría genuina cada una de las sonrisas que le regalaba o era sólo una anestesia? Una manera de calmar la incertidumbre ajena y hacerle creer que todo siempre estaría bien. Si ese era su fin, cumplía con su cometido a la perfección puesto que Bra sintió en su pecho un calor casi sofocante a pesar del frío invernal que bañaba la noche, sintió también a sus mejillas reaccionar ante la amabilidad de Trunks e inmediatamente se incomodó y apartó la mirada. Jamás se había sentido de esta manera con su hermano.

Al llegar a casa, Bra se encontró sola nuevamente en la habitación de Trunks. Volvió a usar su camiseta como pijama y se acostó en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta y al velador. Se revolvió un par de veces y reluctante abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche. Tomó el pequeño diario de cobertura negra y encendió la luz. Pasó un par de páginas, casi a donde se quedó y poco a poco su expresión fue perdiendo lo reacio, a una más apenada.

"_Han pasado días y no consigo transformarme otra vez. Mamá ya casi no habla y se pasa todo el día en su laboratorio, no come y no duerme, sólo sale para visitar a mi tía Milk y he notado que tiene dificultad para mirarme a los ojos. Creo que también me culpa por la muerte de Gohan… Y tiene razón, ni siquiera pude vengar su muerte, aún estamos escondiéndonos de los androides y yo no puedo volverme a transformar. Ya ni siquiera le encuentro el punto a seguir luchando, y sé que mi mamá me bofetearía de escucharme decirlo en voz altar, pero soy sincero ¿para qué? _

_Supongo que la vida consiste en ello, hay cosas que lastimarían mucho a mi madre si las compartiera con ella y uno debe sacrificarse por quienes ama. Tal y como Gohan lo hizo por mí, yo se lo debo… Es la única razón que me motiva por ahora, tal vez cuando los elimine logre perdonarme a mí mismo. No lo sé, el tiempo lo dirá."_

Bra se aclaró la garganta, cerró el cuaderno y lo colocó otra vez en el cajón, cada párrafo que leía le dejaba una sensación desgradable. Le dibujaba imágenes mentales de un pequeño niño, similar al de esa mañana, totalmente solo y obligado a valerse como si ya fuera un hombre.

"_Es muy triste", _pensó.

No podía recordar algo que en su infancia la haya afligido realmente, su madre tenía mucho dinero y por ende no supo jamás lo que significaba la necesidad, su padre siempre la hizo sentir protegida, incluso amada y especial, tenía a su hermano, a Goten, al tío Yamcha, a Goku, a Pan, a Marron, tenía mucho más de lo que él tenía en este mismo instante.

Apagó el velador y se acurrucó esperando que dormir no fuera tan pesado como lo había sido la noche anterior. Fue una dicha para ella haber conciliado el sueño una hora después de acostarse, a pesar de lo perturbada que estaba. Las faenas en el hospital la habían agotado, pero durante la madrugada volvió a despertar ya que las ganas de ir al baño la obligaron a levantarse de la cama y encender la luz. Sintió un escozor y se abrazó a sí misma. El suelo bajo sus pies descalzos estaba helado, el aire frío, tanto que podía contemplar el vapor de sus respiraciones cálidas. Después de ir al baño se preguntó por Trunks, que según sabía, dormía en el sofá con un cobertor y una almohada. Sintió nuevamente esa incomodidad lastimosa en su interior, su ceño se frunció y salió de la habitación a paso lento. No hubo necesidad de buscar demasiado en la oscuridad, las cortinas traslúcidas de la sala de estar dejaban pasar unos mezquinos rayos de la luz de la calle, al interior.

Él estaba temblando de frío, sin saber, totalmente dormido. Ella esperaba que el desequilibrio de temperatura sólo se hubiera dado en su cuarto, pero resultaba ser que toda la casa se estaba congelando y ya no podía dejar a Trunks allí, solo y con un cobertor viejo.

—Trunks —lo llamó ella en voz baja.

Él abrió levemente los ojos, parpadeó y alzó la mirada. Ella estaba parada frente a él, esperando que se levantara. Trunks se incorporó levemente, apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas y se refregó un ojo con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Sucede algo… —comenzó a preguntar pero se le desvaneció la voz al sentir la cálida mano de ella sosteniendo su mejilla.

Se sonrojó inmediatamente y levantó la vista para mirar la silueta que la luz de la calle le dibujaba. Sostuvo su respiración, sintiendo cómo la suave palma de ella no sólo le entibiaba el rostro, sino también el pecho por la infranqueable timidez de él.

No recordaba de alguna mujer que le haya acariciado nunca la mejilla, además de su mamá o su tía Milk.

—Está fría —dijo ella en un tono herido.

Ella retiró su mano y él notó de inmediato el ambiente helado que los rodeaba. Bra se rodeó a sí misma con sus brazos y juntó con fuerza las piernas.

—No debes salir descalza, te puedes lastimar —pidió él con dulzura y ella esquivó la mirada, apretando los dientes—. El termostato se rompió otra vez, debería haber más cobertores en algún lado… Lo siento mucho, Bra, esto pasa de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué no duermes conmigo? —le preguntó, sin un ápice de duda en la voz.

Él abrió los ojos, conmocionado y la miró a ella, tan decidida y calma que no podía creer lo que acababa de preguntarle. Por supuesto su rostro se llenó de rubor y tragó saliva casi por atragantarse.

—La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, así no pasarás frío —completó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya entiendo, yo pensé… —y detenidamente se preguntó a sí mismo qué tendría de malo compartir la cama con su pequeña hermanita, después de todo sólo eran eso, hermanos. Tenían la misma sangre, los mismo genes, y él tenía frío, mucho frío en realidad.

—¿Qué dices?

Aunque le contestó que estaba bien, no hubo forma de que disimulara el ardor de su rostro. Al regresar al cuarto ella delimitó territorialmente una línea invisible que ninguno podía cruzar, por sobre todo él. Y se acostó en su lugar junto a la mesa de noche. Él un tanto incómodo se acostó bajo los cobertores y le dio la espalda. Aunque era su cama se sentía diferente, incluso olía diferente, había un perfume dulce impregnado en las hebras de las almohadas que le resultaba muy agradable.

—Y que no se te ocurra darte vuelta dormido —sentenció ella con fiereza mientras apagaba el velador.

En la mañana él abrió los ojos mucho antes que ella y lo primero que encontró fue alboroto verde de cabello, bañado en el aroma de las almohadas. Tras parpadear un par de veces y bajar la mirada encontró la pequeña nariz de Bra, acariciando su mejilla con cada respiración. Se separó un poco y contempló sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados. Se vio a sí mismo envolviéndola con cuidado, con su brazo derecho y ella enredándose en él con una de sus piernas.

Recordó la última exigencia de Bra, antes de dormirse y no supo cómo soltarla sin despertarla y que armara un escándalo por ello.

Qué manera más desobediente de despertar, abrazado a su pequeña hermana.

* * *

Continuará….

* * *

N/A: No saben cómo me emociona este capítulo, estoy tan entusiasmada con este fic y con cada review que me han dejado que decidí subir este capítulo antes (pensaba hacerlo el sábado). Les agradezco el estímulo a todos, tanto a los silenciosos lectores como a los que me dejan unas palabras de apoyo. A decir verdad me esperaba lo peor debido al CRACK de esta pareja pero hasta ahora todos han abierto sus mentes más de lo que pensaba y de corazón les digo gracias. Por supuesto si encuentran cosas que no sean de su agrado o algo que creen que pueda mejorar siempre vienen bien sus sugerencias, todo es un aprendizaje. Sepan que le pongo mucho empeño a cada capítulo y tengo en cuenta sus comentarios. A quienes no he tenido tiempo de contestar sus reviews, ahora mismo me pongo con eso n_n Gracias Schala y Kattie por alimentar mi trunksmanía y Laura Xup por mostrarme tu entusiasmo con la historia, Gracias Michi por tus mega reviews que tengo que sentarme a leer lentito para absorver todo, Daly, Galaxy, Ana Gattara, Dev, Minene (que salió en el capítulo jaja) y Dika *inserte corazón* Espero que nos encontremos en el IV.


	4. Capítulo IV - Recuerdos

"_No existe el abuso si fue Dios quien quiso que encuentre, perdido en tus labios, sabores prohibidos, viejos conocidos… vagando sin un calendario. Que no me echen culpas, sólo te enseñé a besar en puntas de pie"_

_Lolita – Onda Vaga._

* * *

**En voz baja**

CAPÍTULO IV

Recuerdos

Se quedó completamente estático, petrificado, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se enredaba sobre su pierna derecha. Con mucho esfuerzo retiró su brazo de encima de Bra, intentando y suplicando interiormente que no se despertara, ella entonces se dejó caer suavemente sobre el colchón, con una de sus manos casi fuera de la cama.

El muchacho esquivó la panorámica como mejor pudo, pero se volvía dificultoso al encontrarse pegado a su cuerpo. La camiseta de él que ella usaba como pijama le quedaba bastante holgada y no lo hubiera considerado un inconveniente antes, de no ser porque ahora parte de su hombro y escote estaban a la vista del único espectador, y el dobladillo que generalmente llevaba por encima de las rodillas, estaba casi en el medio de su vientre y exponía sus bragas rojas.

Examinó rápidamente sus opciones, tenía que levantar la pierna de Bra de alguna manera y lo único que se ocurría era tomarla por la rodilla y depositarla suavemente del otro lado de la cama. Del lado que Bra amablemente delimitó la noche anterior como territorio prohibido, justo antes de dormir.

Con delicadeza apoyó su mano en la blanca extremidad de la muchacha y suavemente deslizó sus dedos por el contorno de su rodilla y la sujetó con firmeza. Bra inesperadamente acomodó su rostro, apoyando su frente en la de él. Esbozaba una suave sonrisa, o eso parecían hacer las orillas de sus labios. Él se volvió a inmovilizar, a respirar con sumo cuidado y sin querer, a sentir en detalle la textura de sus piernas.

Evadió el rostro de ella y miró por el rabillo del ojo su pierna y su ropa interior roja. Depositó con sumo cuidado la blanca extremidad de ella en el colchón, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar por terminada su tarea, ella soltó un ligero gemido mientras dormía.

El corazón de Trunks se desbocó, repentinamente ella parecía más cerca. Tal vez era el frío que los hizo buscar el calor del otro mientras dormían pero eso no explicaba por qué sentía ese asfixiante calor en el pecho. Por qué no podía dejar de mirar su boca o por qué se le dificultaba tanto respirar normalmente.

—¿Trunks? —escuchó de la familiar voz de su madre, desde el segundo piso.

No podía perder más tiempo así que con pudor y sudor frío escurriéndole de la frente, se alejó de ella cautelosamente. Bra se revolvió aún dormida y él la cubrió con las frazadas y finalmente soltó un cansado suspiro. Se limpió la frente y se apresuró a salir, aunque la puerta chillona parecía un enorme impedimento. Luego de cerrarla como si fuese de cristal caminó de puntillas hasta el sofá y comenzó a levantar las sábanas.

—¿Te acabas de despertar? —le dijo Bulma que bajaba las escaleras.

Él se ruborizó, no podía mentirle y omitir que se acaba de escabullir del dormitorio de su hermanita. Bajó la mirada y dobló sus sábanas, se rascó la nuca y soltó una risita.

—Sí, se me hizo tarde. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, hijo. ¿Está todo bien?

Trunks se revolvió por dentro, no había forma de que ella supiera que había dormido abrazado con Bra. Y si lo supiera, era su hermana, no había nada de malo en ello. No es como si él se hubiera metido entre sus sábanas con malas intenciones entre manos. Sólo hacía un frío espantoso y ellos eran hermanos… en otro tiempo lo eran.

—Sí, mamá —resolvió finalmente esbozando su cándida sonrisa.

—Ayer Bra se veía algo enojada, ¿te dijo algo cuando fue a verte?

—No… no dijo nada, ¿sabes qué la pudo molestar?

Bulma pensó en su conversación con ella, a la que no parecía muy cerrada, pero al decirle que Trunks estaba lejos notó el rápido movimiento de sus cejas, ese que hacía Vegeta cuando le hablaba de Goku y durante un tiempo, cuando mencionaba a los androides.

—¿Estaba molesta contigo? —le respondió acariciando sus propios brazos—. Qué frío está aquí, ¿otra vez el termostato?

Su hijo asintió, mientras continuaba deshaciendo su cama y doblando las sábanas para la noche siguiente. Se extrañó luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, Bra no había mencionado estar molesta con él ni reclamarle nada.

Bulma se decidió a arreglar el termostato ella misma, luego de darle una palmada en la espalda a Trunks.

—Hijo, ya que Bra está aquí podrían visitar a Milk en la montaña Paoz, ¿qué dices? Hace tiempo que no vamos a verla. Además hoy es su día libre.

Él asintió aunque no concordara con que llevar a Bra a ver a Milk sería de lo más entretenido o pacífico. Se giró mientras su madre se retiraba por el pasillo y observó avergonzado la puerta de su propio dormitorio. Eventualmente se despertaría, tal vez debería evitar mencionarle que el tratado limítrofe de la cama se había despedazado… y que evitara decirle a Bulma que había pasado la noche juntos.

—¡Trunks, despierta a tu hermana!, ¡les preparé el desayuno! —le gritó desde el final del pasillo.

Por segunda vez miró la puerta, algo preocupado y reticente, Bra no parecía del tipo madrugador. Una vez frente a la puerta, dudó y cerró los ojos con pesadez. Estaba bastante avergonzado y aún así, respetuosamente tocó la puerta con sus nudillos.

—Bra, despiérta… —la llamó con voz calma pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Bra, es hora de levantarse.

—Ya voy —se escuchó del otro lado.

Aún no sabía reconocer con certeza los tonos en la voz de ella, aunque su carácter se asemejaba más al de su padre. Conocer a Vegeta le había tomado todo su tiempo en la habitación del tiempo, y estaba seguro de que al salir, más le quedaba por recorrer. Pero con Bra era diferente, ella era una muchacha consentida y egoísta, era petulante como su padre y engreída como lo era su mamá, pero parecía más cauta que Vegeta y quizás sería más escurridiza y obstinada. Lo que podía ser preocupante, Trunks no sabía cómo se comportaban los adolescentes normales, aunque esperaba poder irritarla con facilidad.

Guardó sus sábanas y su almohada y caminó a la cocina. Bulma se había esforzado, puso la mesa para dos, les colocó varias tostadas, huevos revueltos, había exprimido jugo y dejado las cortezas de la naranja tiradas junto al fregadero y la sartén sucia en el lavabo. Él se sonrió, lo limpiaría después. Había tomado un pequeño plato para mantequilla, café, té y mermelada. Cereales, leche, fiambre. Tal vez Bulma deseaba que Bra se quedara un poco más. Trunks se preguntó por un instante si Vegeta se había despertado así luego de su primera noche en Corporación Capsula pero se deshizo del pensamiento sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y se sentó.

Luego de servirse sus cereales, levantó la mirada y se la encontró en el marco de la puerta, refregando sus ojos. Instantáneamente se sonrojó, bajó la mirada y continuó su desayuno luego de decirle _Buenos días_ en voz baja.

—Buenos días —respondió ella con el ceño fruncido y se sentó frente a él.

A mediados del incómodamente silencioso desayuno, Trunks habló.

—Mamá quiere que vayamos a visitar a Milk, hoy es su día libre.

—¿Estaba viva? —preguntó ella sin mucho interés, untando mermelada a su tostada.

Trunks la miró sobresaltado ante su frialdad, aunque ella parecía ausente de la conversación. Atribuyó el tono extraño de su pregunta a la poca costumbre de levantarse tan temprano, tal vez seguía algo dormida.

—Sí —soltó más incómodo—, ella trabaja en un orfelinato toda la semana pero hoy tiene el día libre… en realidad a ella no le gustan sus días libres pero debe tomárselos, trabaja mucho y ya es una mujer mayor.

—Está bien —dijo, nuevamente, sin mucho interés.

Trunks se rascó la frente, sin saber qué esperar de aquel encuentro. Al terminar su desayuno esperó pacientemente que ella se diera una ducha, que se vistiera y anunciara estar lista para salir. Cruzó las manos y jugó con sus pulgares, mientras aguardaba sentado en la sala, en el sofá que le servía de cama. Miraba el reloj colgado sobre el marco de la puerta cada treinta segundos, cada minuto, cada quince. Tardó casi dos horas en salir, eran más de las diez de la mañana cuando la puerta rechinó y Bra salió con su chaqueta de cuero y las manos en los bolsillos. Le sonrió y con temor a un negativa, le preguntó si ya estaba lista, ella asintió sin formular palabra y él se alivianó, no podía creer que pudiera tomarse tanto tiempo para salir teniendo sólo unas cinco prendas de las cuales elegir.

La montaña Paoz estaba bastante alejada, pero el camino no supuso, a juzgar por la férrea expresión del rostro de Bra, algún impedimento. Equiparó su velocidad rápidamente a la de Trunks sin quejarse, posicionándose a su lado. El muchacho se sonrió, percatándose del sumo esfuerzo que podía suponerle y que al mismo tiempo fingiera lo contrario.

La casa de Milk estaba muy diferente a lo que ella conocía. En su realidad, Pan vivía allí junto con sus padres, su tío y sus abuelos en una amplia vivienda de molduras esféricas. Pero aquí sólo había una pequeña con forma de iglú y un par de ampliaciones, con una figura de humo saliendo de uno de los lados, que aparentaba una chimenea. El invierno aún no le pasaba cuenta al Monte Paoz, las flores alrededor de la entrada seguían intactas, y no se sentía en la piel ese frío helado como en la ciudad. Un pequeño móvil estaba estacionado a un lado de la entrada.

Trunks aterrizó y ella lo siguió. Bra se sintió renuente a entrar, preguntándose cómo podría ser esta nueva Milk sin familia, con lo devota líder de familia que era en su época.

Vio una cortina agitarse, mientras se acercaba a la vivienda y antes de llegar a tocar, la vieja puerta de madera se abrió. Traía encima un vestido oriental de color violeta oscuro y una chalina amarilla que cubría sus hombros, y ella sostenía con una mano por encima de su pecho. Le sonrió a Trunks, que de inmediato se acercó a abrazarla y ella lo rodeó con su brazo libre, con fuerza y una sonrisa que arrugó aún más la línea que se dibujaba visiblemente desde su nariz a la comisura de sus labios. Su frente agrietada le llamó la atención a Bra, los surcos secos alrededor de sus ojos y la piel avejentada que había perdido su firmeza. Se veía mucho mayor que la que ella conocía, y mayor incluso que la Bulma de ésta línea temporal.

—Ya era hora de que me visitaras —le dijo mientras lo soltaba y él se disculpó, caballerosamente, como siempre—. ¿Trajiste una amiga? —preguntó y se giró a Bra.

Milk se quedó estática y de sus labios se deslizó un monosílabo, de una oración que la sorpresa no le permitió terminar. Trunks sonrió y se giró a Bra, que permanecía a unos metros, aún con las manos en los bolsillos y por fortuna, sin el ceño fruncido.

—Ven, Bra —la llamó y tomando a Milk por el hombro la llevó al interior—. Creo que hay un par de cosas que debo explicarle, señora… —comenzó, rascando su nuca y desviando la mirada al suelo.

La persistente mirada de la mujer hizo a Bra mantenerse casi detrás de Trunks, incómoda.

—Hace unos días volví a ver a mis amigos, en la otra línea temporal… quería ver que todo estuviera bien allá, y bien… —se aclaró la garganta, Milk les ofreció asiento junto a la mesa y se sentó frente a ellos, con la mirada preocupada—. En fin, ella se llama Bra y es hija de Bulma y Vegeta, tuvimos un inconveniente y ella se quedará con nosotros hasta que la máquina del tiempo esté lista para llevarla a su hogar.

—Oh… —salió de su boca, junto las manos sobre la mesa y una ligera sonrisa se le dibujó pero su semblante preocupado no supo borrarse—. Entonces tu nombre es Bra, me sorprendiste, eres igual a Bulma cuando tenía tu edad.

—Eso me han dicho —soltó ella en tono sereno.

—Se parece más a Vegeta —comentó Trunks, sonriéndole a la joven mujer.

—Vaya, no sé qué decirles muchachos… Esto es una verdadera sorpresa, ¿tus padres tuvieron más hijos? —preguntó Milk, ligeramente confundida.

—No, sólo Trunks y yo.

—Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de Vegeta, incluso Trunks fue una enorme sorpresa. Vaya… Así que Vegeta formó una familia —dijo la mujer, acariciándose el rostro—. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado… Y tú, ¿eres una científica como tu mamá o una guerrera como tu padre?

Bra tragó saliva y se sentó derecha, esquivó la mirada y apoyó un codo sobre la mesa para sostenerse la barbilla.

—Acabo de terminar la preparatoria, aún no estoy segura de lo que quiero hacer.

—Siempre pensé que si no hubiera ocurrido lo que pasó con los androides, Gohan hubiera sido un importante investigador… ¿Verdad que sí lo es?

Trunks miró a Milk, que se había arrimado a la mesa y cogido la mano libre de Bra entre las suyas. Sobrecogido, no supo qué hacer. Si sería bueno o deprimente escuchar de la boca de Bra lo que hubiera sido de no ser por los androides. Si le traería desdicha o felicidad.

—Creo que sí —dijo ella, alterada por el repentino contacto de la mujer—. Sé que es profesor en la universidad y en la preparatoria donde estudia Goten.

—¿Goten? —preguntó Milk, confusa.

—El hermano menor de Gohan.

La mirada de Milk se perdió inmersa en los ojos azules de Bra, sorprendida. Estaba impactada, durante tantos años ella estuvo al pendiente de lo que Gohan hacía, si volvería cada noche después de salir a la calle y enfrentarse a esos malévolos androides, si no lo buscarían y hasta cuándo duraría la poca paz que sentía cuando lo tenía cerca de ella, jamás imaginó que ella pudiera llegar a tener otro hijo si Goku hubiera sobrevivido.

—¿Tuve otro hijo? —preguntó, esperando haber escuchado mal las últimas palabras de la señorita que tenía sentada frente a ella, envolviendo sus manos con mayor firmeza, con más curiosidad.

Bra dudó y se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, miró a Trunks esperando una respuesta, él asintió algo preocupado y apoyó su mano en el respaldo de la silla de ella, con la esperanza de hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien.

—Sí —contestó—, Gohan se casó con una mujer llamada Videl y tuvieron una hija, se llama Pan.

La sorpresa en la mirada agigantada de Milk seguía creciendo, a la vez que la emoción la carcomía. Tenía una nieta y otro hijo de Goku.

—Pan es mayor que yo —continuó, Bra—, pero yo soy más alta que ella.

—Pan —murmuró Milk con la voz embelezada—, ¿cómo es ella?

Una sonrisa se le dibujó a Milk, que parecía acercarse más y más a Bra, a medida que la conversación continuaba.

—Bueno… tiene el cabello negro y corto, lo lleva por sobre los hombros… tiene ojos oscuros y grandes, como los suyos, es como usted —le dijo y notó como los ojos de Milk comenzaron a brillar, como si eventualmente una lágrima fuera a desprendérsele de la mirada—. No le gusta mucho la escuela, pero Gohan la hace estudiar mucho, aunque lo que más le gusta es entrenar con el señor Goku.

—Ese Goku, no cambia nunca —comentó limpiando la comisura de su ojo y rió levemente—. ¿Qué hay de Goten? ¿él trabaja, estudia, se ha casado?

—Bueno él y mi hermano son mejores amigos, mi mamá le pidió a la señora Milk que lo dejara asistir al mismo instituto que mi hermano aunque fueran a niveles diferentes. Él es el menor. Y creo que ahora buscaba empleo, pero le duran poco, a veces se queda dormido y falta o llega tarde. Tampoco le duran mucho las novias…

Milk rió, no podía creer la liviandad con la que su segundo hijo se pudo haber criado que lo llevaran a tener aquella libertad, que en ese instante le pareció divina. Le produjo cierta alegría que su hijo menor pudiera disfrutar de las frivolidades de la vida e incluso ser un muchacho normal, común y corriente que tenga dificultades comunes y corrientes.

—Qué desconsiderada, no les he ofrecido nada de comer —dijo y levantó de la mesa.

No importó lo mucho que Trunks debió insistir para que Milk no se tomara la molestia, ella de todas formas se arremangó el vestido y se colocó un mandil blanco con flores amarillas tejidas.

Bra se levantó de la mesa y recorrió la sala de estar, dentro de la misma habitación. No habían demasiadas cosas en casa de Milk, varios libros de cocina, en los estantes y algunos escolares, que probablemente le pertenecían a Gohan. Sobre los estantes el brillo de un vidrio le llamó la atención, se acercó y tomó el marco entre sus manos. Trunks vestía una camiseta de Corporación Capsula y parecía tener un par de años menos que ella, Gohan vestía el uniforme del señor Goku y abrazaba a Milk del hombro. Sólo ellos tres, probablemente Bulma habría tomado la fotografía. La dejó en su sitio y miró la que estaba junto a ella, eran el señor Goku, una Milk de unos veintitantos y Gohan con un enorme sombrero rojo con una esfera del Dragón de adorno.

Bra volvió a sentirse incómoda, a pesar de la felicidad que parecía haberle dado a esa mujer con sólo decirle lo que había del otro lado de esa máquina del tiempo, no podía evitar preguntarse lo que quedaría cuando ella y ese Trunks volvieran a casa. La soledad y los recuerdos, y lo que hubiera sido si Goku estuviera vivo. Le pareció deprimente e incluso insoportable. Se cuestionó si ella podría vivir feliz sabiendo que otra tiene todo lo que ella añoraba, incluso su otra yo. Parecía injusto que ellos toleraran de esta manera sus vidas, sólo felices de saber que en otra realidad serían genuinamente felices y no como ahora, reconstruyendo poco a poco una civilización hecha añicos.

Sin embargo no formuló cuestionamiento alguno, se tragó su sinceridad un momento y volvió a sentarse a la mesa a esperar lo que Milk les preparara y tal vez tapar con su presencia ese hueco enorme de la familia que ella no tenía.

No lo sintió como caridad, ni lástima, sólo sintió la necesidad urgente de ocupar el tiempo de aquella avejentada mujer. Quizás la preocupación que la carcomió por tantos años hizo estragos en su piel, creyendo que en cualquier momento la muerte llegaría y no lo hizo, aún peor, le arrebato a quienes más amaba.

Pasada la tarde Milk le contó a Bra a qué se dedicaba ahora que estaba sola, encontró trabajo en un orfelinato en una ciudad cercana en la que habían muchos niños que perdieron sus familias por una razón u otra. Muchachos abandonados al nacer, cuyos padres fallecieron o maltratados. Confesó que detestaba sus días libres y que esperaba ansiosa todo el día para volver, que luego de unos problemas de salud se le exigió que volviera al menos un día de la semana a casa para descansar. Le contó sobre las travesuras de unos gemelos que habían llegado hacía poco tiempo y sobre lo inteligente que era la más callada del grupo que tenía a cargo. Se rio mientras recordaba al muchacho que come con tanta desesperación que parece un saiyajin y sobre el otro, que se rehúsa a hablarle a las niñas.

Bra y Trunks terminaron pasando la tarde entera en el Monte Paoz. Bra compartió con Milk historias de cómo Goten y Trunks la molestaban cuando era niña y Vegeta los golpeaba, o como ambos debieron sostenerlo, ese día en el que escuchó como un terrícola le dirigía unas palabras lascivas a su hija por la calle. Le contó sobre los torneos a los que asistía Pan todos los años, y que siempre ganaba. Le contó sobre la última novia de Goten, con la que la Milk de su tiempo no se llevaba muy bien, y también le comentó sobre el chico que molestaba a Pan en la escuela, y que ella aseguraba sólo estaba enamorado. Pan por supuesto se incineraba cada que Bra se lo decía, pero a ella le resultaba gracioso que lo negara con tanta indignación. Le contó que su mamá organizó una enorme fiesta para el aniversario de casados de Milk y Goku y que ambas estaban enfurecidas porque él se había quitado el traje y la corbata y puesto un traje de entrenamiento.

Bra no era la mejor para contar anécdotas graciosas pero parecía que todo lo que le contaba a Milk era divertido. Ella se había vuelto una niña, escuchando historias fabulosas sobre un tiempo pacífico y feliz, Bra revolvía entre sus recuerdos buscando algo que a ella pudiera interesarle, pero a medida que la tarde fue pasando se dio cuenta que habían muchas cosas que pasó por alto y Milk parecía atesorar, por muy mínimas que fueran.

La mujer no dejaba de llenarles los platos, aunque los dos muchachos estaban satisfechos. Era hora de regresar a casa, así que respetuosamente se levantaron de la mesa y se despidieron. En el marco de la puerta Trunks abrazó a Milk con afecto, como lo había hecho cuando llegó y a ese abrazó le siguió ella. Milk la tomó con fuerza, aunque Bra no haya reaccionado a tiempo para corresponderlo, la tomó con cuidado, extrañada del cariño que le transmitía.

—Muchísimas gracias por haber venido, Bra —le susurró al oído.

Bra frunció el ceño, sintiendo una tristeza que no supo cómo calificar ni de dónde pudiera provenir. Milk estaba feliz de sólo saber las cosas buenas que ella había vivido, pero Bra sentía dentro una latente incomodidad por esa abismal diferencia entre mundos.

—No es nada —contestó ella y la mujer la soltó, aun tomándola por los hombros.

—Por favor, vuelve a visitarme.

Al llegar a la pequeña Corporación Capsula, Bra estaba más callada que lo habitual. Su mirada ensimismada y su semblante preocupado capturaron la atención de Trunks, que antes de entrar a su hogar se detuvo frente a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó y ella levantó la mirada, como si la hubiese arrastrado fuera de una importante línea de pensamientos.

Ella no supo si mentirle o decirle lo que realmente le molestaba, no era muy común en ella exteriorizar de manera tan concreta sus preocupaciones, las pocas veces que las tenía.

—No es justo —dijo ella, transmitiendo un agrio pensamiento.

Trunks supo inmediatamente qué era lo tan injusto que la preocupaba, la soledad de Milk se había metido dentro de la enorme coraza de frivolidad de esa mujer, que pudo haber sido su hermana en otro tiempo.

—No, no lo es —contestó él.

Bra lo miró horrorizada.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —cuestionó, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño. —Es horrible, ¿por qué no fuiste por las esferas de Namekk para revivir a Gohan? Esa mujer está sola ahora mismo, pensando en todas las cosas que le he contado sobre mi realidad. ¿Se consuela pensando que pudo haber sido feliz en otro lugar? Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ¿si su esposo no se hubiera muerto? Es ridículo.

Tal vez era primera vez en la que Bra hablaba tanto con él, y quizás la única en la que se sentían sus sentimientos en cada palabra. Sintió la impotencia mezclada con una clara confusión que evidentemente no sabía manejar, él se acercó a ella unos pasos, cauteloso. Ella tenía los puños tan apretados que parecían temblar, aunque se ocultaran debajo de su entrelazo.

—Ella no se consuela pensando que pudo haber sido feliz en otro tiempo, ella es genuinamente feliz porque las personas que ama son felices allá, aunque sea lejos de sí misma. Le alegra que Gohan sea el profesional que ella soñaba, que tenga una familia y un hermano. Le alegra que Goku siga siendo la misma persona y se alegra de que Pan exista, a mí también me alegra. Me alegra que tú existas Bra, que tengas a Vegeta y Bulma a tu lado y que tengas a ese Trunks junto a ti. Yo tengo a mi madre y tengo mucho por qué seguir luchando, pero eso no significa que los envidie o quiera estar en su lugar, ya pasó mucho de eso… —Bra deshizo el entrelazo de sus manos y lo miró expectante, desarmada—. Mi madre ya tenía mucho con la máquina del tiempo y estaba sola, si hubiera tenido una nave espacial sí, hubiera ido por las esferas pero para ese entonces seguramente ya sería tarde para Gohan. Creeme, siempre pensé en esa posibilidad…

Trunks apretó los puños y deslizó su mirada al suelo, revivió algo de su impotencia, de su fastidio al no poder hacer nada por su maestro.

"_Si yo hubiera sido más fuerte, Gohan seguiría vivo"_

En la mente de Bra se repitió una y otra vez la frase del diario. Repentinamente se estremeció, la mirada de Trunks perdida en el asfalto, recordando lo que hubiera deseado hacer por cambiar su propio pasado, la culpa de no haber podido salvar a Gohan, todos esos sentimientos que reprimía y había elegido plasmar en una hoja de papel y al mismo tiempo dibujarse a sí mismo una sonrisa para seguir adelante.

Las mejillas de Trunks se sonrojaron, sintió en su pecho otra vez ese fulminante calor y pesadez extraños que lo habían asfixiado en la mañana. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con Bra, que lo abrazaba con fuerza y ocultaba la mirada.

—Lo siento —le dijo, arrepentida.

Su voz era tan baja que por un segundo se preguntó si realmente había escuchado lo que había escuchado o debería pedirle que lo repitiera, pero un ligero sollozo lo hizo desistir. Apoyó su mejilla contra la cabellera suave de ella y la abrazó. Bra se reprimió y apretó los ojos con fuerza, ni siquiera entendía bien por qué lloraba. Él se alejó y la tomó por la barbilla, le limpió la mejilla con su dedo pulgar y le sonrió, como siempre lo hacía.

—No te preocupes.

Bra sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Entraron a casa sin hacer mucho ruido, el termostato parecía estar arreglado y la casa en silencio total, tal vez Bulma ya se habría ido a dormir. La más joven se retiró al cuarto de Trunks, y el otro se preparó su improvisada cama como lo había hecho las últimas noches.

La curiosidad la terminó dominando, luego de acomodarse en la cama y cerciorarse de que el dueño del diario no pudiera entrar de repente, abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche y tomó el libro de cubierta negra.

"_Gohan vino a casa hoy con muchos libros, me dijo que debo estudiar porque no puedo ir a la escuela. Se ven un poco aburridos pero lo convencí de que estudiaría si me entrena a cambio. Me dijo que sólo me enseñaría lo básico para que mi mamá no se preocupe. Ella no quiere que pelee con los androides, dice que soy muy pequeño, pero creo que me siento de esta manera porque llevo la sangre de mi padre, el príncipe de los saiyajins, dentro de mí. _

_Entre los cuadernos encontré éste, era el único que no estaba escrito y pensé que sería bueno que escribiera mis progresos aquí. Tengo que estudiar para que Gohan me entrene."_

La primera hoja del diario estaba pobremente escrita, al parecer Gohan no sólo le insistía a Pan.

"_De todas las preguntas que Gohan me hizo, sólo contesté mal tres, así que salimos a entrenar con Gohan a un lugar lejano. Mamá me dijo que volvamos pronto así que no pudimos ocupar mucho tiempo. _

_¡Ahora Gohan es mi maestro! No pude hacer mucho, él dijo que debo aprender a controlar mi __**ki**__ y que una vez que lo logre, aprenderé a volar. _

_Me golpeó con una piedra en la mejilla, él me dijo que debía saber qué tan rápido reacciono y casi al final me distraje y me dio. Me duele un poco pero estoy emocionado."_

"_Gohan no vino hoy."_

"_Gohan peleó contra los androides hoy y lo dejaron muy malherido, pero mamá dice que se recuperará."_

"_Gohan se hizo un traje para pelear de color naranja, me dijo que su padre tenía uno igual y que eso lo alentaba a ser tan fuerte como él. Le pregunté si mi papá usaba uno de esos y me dijo que no, que el suyo era una armadura especial que trajo del espacio. Me gustaría saber cómo era, mamá no tiene fotos y no habla mucho de él."_

"_Mamá me dijo que mi padre tenía una mirada como la mía, ahora cada vez que me miro al espejo me imagino cómo sería él. Me gustaría poder recordarlo."_

La bitácora de entrenamientos de Trunks en poco tiempo pasó a ser un diario íntimo, en el que dejó plasmada cada duda y deseo infantil. Bra ojeó y pasó rápidamente con la mirada las páginas hasta la muerte de Gohan, y "padre" era una palabra recurrente en cada una, hecho que la sobrecogió.

"_Gohan tiene una foto de su padre en su cuarto, no se ven tan poderoso como yo esperaba, y se parece mucho a él, como dice mi mamá. ¿Mi padre se habrá tomado fotografías y se destruyeron en la corporación? Tal vez no se tomó ninguna…"_

"_La inspiración de mi maestro es su padre, creo que la mía también será el mío."_

Bra se salteó varias páginas, hasta que la letra mutó a una más legible.

"_Mamá quiere que viaje mañana, no quiere que siga peleando contra los androides, dice que no valdrá la pena morir solo, enfrentándolos. Creo que tiene razón, aunque desearía poder exterminarlos yo solo. _

_Tengo que viajar veinte años al pasado, debo evitar ver a mi padre y sólo hablar con el señor Goku. Tal vez si vea a mi padre termine cambiando el pasado y yo no nazca nunca. Tengo muchas dudas, tal vez si viajo, cuando regrese a mi tiempo, todo sea diferente. Mi mamá me dijo que no me haga muchas ilusiones, que hay muchos escenarios posibles y no sabremos qué pasará hasta que lo intentemos. _

_Por mucho que me cueste, debo evitar ver a mi padre."_

"_Tal y como mi mamá dijo, mi padre es un hombre muy solitario. Mientras mamá charlaba con sus amigos como una gran familia, él estaba solo de un lado, mirándome como si fuera una amenaza. No pude evitar observarlo todo el tiempo, intenté controlarme pero no pude. Es cierto que su mirada es como la mía, de hecho creo que nos parecemos bastante aunque su cabello sea diferente. Debo decir que es exactamente como lo imaginaba. _

_Espero no haber alterado demasiado las cosas allá… Cuando regresé, todo aquí estaba igual que como lo dejé, creo que mi presente no cambiará aunque cambie el pasado. En unos meses sabré si los hechos se han modificado con mi llegada. Espero que el señor Goku sobreviva su enfermedad."_

Bra cerró el diario y lo guardó en el cajón, como ya se le había vuelto una costumbre. Apagó la luz y se quedó en silencio, pensando en la cantidad faltantes en la vida de ese Trunks. No sólo la ausencia de Gohan lo había marcado sino también, mucho antes de ello, la figura de Vegeta.

Abrazó a su almohada, se sentía desanimada y con una pesadez en su interior que no sabía definir. Ese Trunks no era ni un pelo parecido a su hermano.

Trunks, del otro lado, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Bra se sentía cada vez más cercana a pesar de su extraño y errático comportamiento de momento a momento. La frialdad con la que se movía aveces lo desconcertaba, pero aún más se sorprendía de esos momentos de humanidad, indescifrables, que parecían un intento desesperado por ayudar. Más no comprendía por completo los sentimientos ajenos puesto que Bra no estaba familiarizada con ninguna carencia. Su esfuerzo algo bruto, lo enternecía.

Se encontró sonriéndose, mientras miraba el techo sobre el sofá y recordó como se le acercó la noche anterior y acarició su mejilla. Sin más se sonrojó y agitó la cabeza ante el absurdo pensamiento que se le había asomado. Bra era su hermana y debía tenerlo muy presente.

* * *

Continuará…


End file.
